The Maze Trials
by nimkrissyjumanji
Summary: In a world that is eaten away by the Flare, an experiment promises the cure. WICKED has been trying hard but when chaos breaks out, sides are taken and rules are broken, a girl is sent up. She must follow the path WICKED planned for her, but as time goes on she begins to question whether her decisions are fair. AU but SPOILERS for TDC, mild words, gore/suicidal, slow burn (OC/Newt)
1. Through the Box

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters apart from my OC. All rights go to James Dashner. Enjoy!_

Chapter one

When I wake up, I feel the cold floor suck the last of my body warmth away. I stare up at the bitter darkness and take in a breath of dry, dusty air. I prop myself up on one elbow. A small red crack in the wall provides enough light for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. As I try to make out some shapes near me, I hear a sudden screech of metal against metal, and I start to move up. I fight the feeling of nausea but soon forget about it as I am faced with something even worse. A horrific sound as if someone was scraping a blackboard with their nails fills the room and I wonder if I will go crazy.

The room continues its ascent, swaying back and forth as I slowly become used to the noise. I sit still, staring into space as if it will give me the answers to the questions my mind can't. _Where am I? Why am I here? WHO am I?_ I rub my forehead in confusion. My mind works flawlessly doing calculations and remembering how to swim, but why can't I remember such basic information? I run my hand through my hair noticing how long and thick it is. _Damn. I must use tonnes of shampoo!_

 ** _'Indeed you do.'_** I hear a female voice reply.

I am surprised but more curious than scared.

'Who are _you?'_ I croak at first. Wow, is that really what I sound like?

'Where am I? Why am I here? What is my name? Where are you? HELLO?!' I ask the mysterious voice. I guess I have gone crazy! I hear a gentle chuckle that reminds me of tiny bells shivering in the wind.

 ** _'Lycka.'_**

And I remember.

* * *

I remember everything so fast it all becomes a blur. I look at my past as if through a frosted window, seeing certain places and people, tasting cookies and chocolate and ice-cream. I hear a laugh of a child, the sweet melody of a lullaby and the life changing,' I love you.' I fell myself smile at these memories, enjoying something I don't fully understand.

 ** _'The less you know the happier you are.'_** A voice came out of nowhere.

I feel a sudden tug at my sleeve, as if someone was pulling me out of my happy dream. I stand firm on the ground and continue looking out of the window, ignoring the voice.

' **Lycka! You need to go.** ' I hear. I don't wanna.

A sudden wisp of smoke changes the images I see.

A tall grey building, rows of devastated children, everything clean and sanitary. No more fields of grass, lakes or sunshine, no more colours. Just grey. I see a group of children again, somewhat happier, in beds and a faint hum of a lullaby. I can't make out any of the words but I recognise the melody.

They change again and I stand in a dark room talking gently, trying not to give away my fear.

'I won't hurt you, I'm not like the others. You can trust me.'

Silence.

Who am I talking to?

I hear a scream and turn away as I can't look.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

I hear a song, which I hate, but it sounds louder as I cover my ears with my hands.

 ** _Ring-a-ring o' Rosies,_**

'Stop it, please stop!'

 ** _A pocket full of posies,_**

'No, NO!' I scream louder

 ** _Ashes, ashes,_**

I cry, 'No don't do it!'

He jumps, there is blood everywhere…

 ** _We all fall down!_**

Little children cheer and laugh as I let myself be pulled away by an invisible force. Suddenly all goes quiet, and black.

I am once again surrounded by darkness. This time I feel unnaturally calm as if I was under strong medication. Maybe I am. Then I hear her voice again.

' ** _Lycka.'_**

I turn around to face an expressionless woman, her hair in a tight French twist, and perfect white uniform. She wears no makeup, no jewellery, no nothing. Not even a smile. On the whole she looks quite… plain.

'Who are you?' I ask, sounding calmer than I actually feel.

She looks at me, straight in the eye, and if that didn't give me the creeps then her answer surely did.

' ** _I am no-one.'_**

I am so confused right now.

'How can you be no-one? You have to be someone, I mean-'she lifts her hand up to stop me from going on.

' ** _No-one. Do you understand?'_** I simply nod ' ** _I don't have much time so pay attention. You, Lycka, are very special. You have been chosen to take part in the Maze trials. This will not be easy but I will be here,'_** she points to her head,' ** _so you can always talk to me. Remember WICKED is good.'_** And with that she vanishes. Literally. I wonder for a few moments about what just happened. I was in a box, I heard strange voices in my head. I saw my life literally flash in front of my eyes and now I am a part of some kind of trials. Wow. I stand in the middle of blackness, surrounded by nothingness. I have gone crazy haven't I?

 ** _A/N_**

 _Hi there, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know this one is a little short, I'll be aiming for 2000 or maybe 3000 words for the next one. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Bye and I hope you have a good day, night, morning or afternoon._

 _And remember,_

 ** _WICKED is good._**


	2. Bonfires and tears

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters apart from my OC. All rights go to James Dashner. Enjoy!_

I slowly gain my consciousness back, I know this because of the loud beat of my heart and flawed voices. Wait, did I say voices? I try making my lifeless body move and this apparently works, as I hear the voices become unblemished and regain control of my limbs. I can make out about three or four different voices around me. I gather all my energy, take in a lungful of air and open my eyes.

'She's awake!' I hear a thrilled voice announce.

I have to squint my eyes at the light that stabs my eyes mercilessly and leaves me visionless for a few moments. I let out a minor groan as I feel pain spread like wild fire in my head, causing a serious headache. I open my eyes once more to see four boys looking at me with bewildered expressions. I gradually sit up, curious, and look at them carefully, studying them one by one. The first one I notice is a well built, dark skinned seventeen year old. He looks quite intimidating with his arms crossed and cold eyes. I make a quick note to myself to not get on his bad side, he looks as if he could shatter me with one touch. To his left are two boys that look about sixteen and both with comparable brown hair. They are dressed in much cleaner clothes than the first boy. I wonder if they are doctors by the way they look at me and write things down as if trying to work out the reason why I was unconscious.

I almost forget about the fourth boy until he clears his throat. I quickly turn my head in his direction when notice something very familiar about him. I don't know whether it's his dirty blond hair or his easy-going chocolate eyes. As I am about to open my mouth the daunting boy interrupts.

'Day one, rise and shine greenie.'

I give him one of my 'Da f? ' looks and- wait did he just say greenie? I desperately look around trying to convince myself this is just a stupid dream, my calmness gone and replaced with a mix of fear and minor curiosity.

'Where am I?' I ask, I hope I don't sound pathetic, that's the last thing I would need right now.

'In hell.' The first boy replies.

'Alby!' I hear the blond exclaim with an odd accent. Oh so that's his name, Alby, kinda suits him. I'm guessing by his posture he is their leader.

'Don't say that, you'll bloody scare her!'

I laugh at that, stand up shortly after, feeling full control over my body. I notice a bag lying by the bed. I grab it and swing it over my left shoulder. I believe belongs to me for some reason. No of them stop me so I guess it is mine.

'I'm not scared.' I say sounding way more confident than I actually am. They all look at me stunned. What? I'm not that easily scared. I guess I am quite brave. I use this opportunity to escape as I don't feel too comfortable will a group of teenage boys in a room. And anyway they are starting to bore me. I want to explore.

'Now if you'll excuse me,' I make a run for the door,' I have somewhere else to be.' And with that I tear down the stairs, to my left and out of the building. I take a second to take in my surroundings; a residence the size of a few football fields filled with grass, four walls that are so high you can't see above them, a couple of wonky buildings and a small forest. A forest? That is my new destination. I sprint off again in the direction of the trees, I hear a boy shout,' We've got a Runner!' I see some startled boys look up as I dash past them.

A Runner? More like a sprinter I laugh to myself. I finally enter the woods and slow down to look for a hiding spot. The aroma of pine trees hits me the second I step into the forest. No use in running off and then letting them weird boys find me five minutes later. I think about climbing a tree but I'd rather not risk falling off. I look around and spot a bush that is dotted with purplish blossoms. That'll do. I crawl under the thick branches and make it to the inside.

It smells incredible inside. Although the bush looked small on the outside its quite large inside. The floor is covered in soft moss and I unexpectedly notice that I am tiered although I just slept for goodness knows how long. I take my bag off and plop my head on it like it's a pillow. I curl myself up and slowly drift off into sleep.

 _I find myself there again, in the dark room. And again I try not to give away my fear._

 _'_ _I won't hurt you, I'm not like the others. You can trust me.'_

 _Who am I talking to?_

 _I hear sobs, and as I walk forward I see him. He is curled up, leaning against the wall, crying._

 _I sit there wondering who he is. Suddenly he looks up at me, his eyes red and swollen from crying._

 _I gasp._

I am rudely awaken by a very bloody annoying noise. I sit up and try to stretch out my legs and arms. I yawn. How long was I asleep for? And what is that sound? It's like a mini earthquake. I decide to leave my hiding spot, judging that the boys know what is going on, I head out to the source of the noise.

As I step out of the woods I notice that it has gotten quite gloomy. Where am I going to sleep tonight? I guess I could sleep under that bush. My thoughts pause as I see the cause of the noise. I am stood there with my mouth open as I see the walls moving – MOVING- to close the gap in between them. They finally shut with a loud _boom._ I am left there standing like an idiot while all the other boys carry on with their jobs as if nothing happened.

'Glad you decided to bloody show up. We've been looking for you all day!'

I turn around, still with my mouth open, to face the now grinning blond. I quickly recompose myself and reply with a slight grin,' Well you bloody suck at hide n' seek don't you?' I reply. I was actually wondering where he was.

'I've been looking for you.' I reply, still grinning

'You have?' I roll my eyes, I just said I have.

'Yeah. I don't know where to go.'

'Well, if you didn't decide to run away so suddenly then I would have told you.'

'I had something important to do.' He raises his eyebrows.

'What exactly?' ugh, why does he need to know?

'None of your business.' Why does life have to be so complicated? I ask him where to go and now I have to tell him everything I have bloody done in this place.

'Oh come on, I can keep secrets you know.' No I don't know.

'Oh really?' I fold my arms across my chest, and look at him. I have this super strong feeling that I know him but I just can't remember where from. I am transfixed on his face, my mind working hard trying to remember who he is. This results in another headache.

'Uhh, hello?' he waves his hand in front of my face.

'Yeah, what?' did he say something? I must have missed it.

'As I was saying…'

'Saying what?' I look square into his chocolate eyes trying to concentrate on what he is saying instead of going back to my thoughts.

'Err, well, you are the new greenie so we do this thing, umm, a bonfire to like celebrate, that you're here and all-'

'Oh stop rambling on.' I say grinning,' I'll come to the, umm, bonfire.' I see his eyes light up at that, and I have this weird feeling inside, like when you give a child your last sweet. You are irritated that it's your last one but happy at the same time because you made someone happy.

'One more thing, names Newt.'

Ha, what? I look at him closely, _Newt,_ that doesn't seem right.

'What about you?'

'Uh…' Should I tell him?

' ** _Yes, you should.'_** Oh, the no-one decided to help me. That's kinda cool though, how I can hear her in my mind. I hope she doesn't become my mother though, ordering me about all the time.

'I'm Lycka, nice to meet you Newt.' I reach my hand out for him to shake it. I can see the same look come across his face as he had when I woke up. Confused.

'Nice to meet you to.' He smiles. Err… now what? I look around for nothing in particular. I notice things I didn't see before when I was running. Like the ivy decorating the walls or the hammocks tied to the trees.

'Sooo,' I begin awkwardly,' where am I going to sleep tonight?'

'Um… about that…' he begins.

'Hold up. I am not going to be sharing no bed with anyone.' Oops, that made him blush.

'Err, it's not that. I mean no, you're not sharing a bed with anyone.' I sigh with relive, I ain't sharing a bed with any of these guys.

'It's just that umm… it's kinda stupid but…' oh my gosh, here we go again. Can't this guy speak normally? Or is it 'cos I'm a girl…

'Just spit it out already!'

'OK! We have a rule that the greenie has to spend their first night in the Slammer 'cos they usually arrive late so we can't have the bonfire the first night they are here but because you arrived early… that just makes it complicated.'

'Oh.' Yeah that's the best thing I can say right now. 'So, what's the slammer?'

Newt rolls his eyes and says something under his breath which I think is ' _bloody newbie'_ ouch, that hurt. Ok, you know what? I'm done with this guy. I'm gonna go to get my bag, which I stupidly left under that bush. I wonder what's in it. Then I'll go to the bonfire. That sounds like a good plan.

'Umm, I guess I'll see you at the bonfire then.' I try not to sound hurt. Wow, this is super awkward. I turn around and run towards the trees again.

'Lycka!'

'What?' I yell back, slightly pissed off.

'Um, nothing.' Great. Thanks for wasting my time.

After a short run I make sure no one is following me and begin to crawl under the bush. I quite like this place, its quiet, it smells nice and no one knows about it. It's perfect. I sit down and try to catch my breath. It only takes a few seconds and soon I am wondering what I am doing here. Wow, I have such a short term memory. I sit there for a while and play with a loose string on my bag. Oh right, my bag. I hold it up, inspecting it closely. It's not much, just a piece of cloth sewn together to make it capable of carrying objects in it. I look inside and I'm quite surprised what I find in there. I reach in and take out; a knife, a couple of pencils, a hair tie and a note book. I can kind of guess why I got the knife and hair tie, but why the notebook. And if you are wondering it's not the electrical kind of notebook but a notebook with blank pieces of paper. I look inside and spot a message on the first page. It says, in very neat handwriting;

 ** _Keep this a secret between you and me. Use these pages wisely and follow your heart. Remember whatever happens, WICKED is good_**

 ** _The no-one._**

Cool. So I can do whatever I want with this notebook? Hmmm. I don't think a diary is gonna be a good idea, especially if one of the boys finds it, so I'll probably use this to draw pictures. Not much use in them but I think it was relaxing before I came here. I try to think of something to draw but my mind is blank. Oh well, I better pack these things up and head for that bonfire. I dread having to spend time with them boys but I guess if they get used to me they'll leave me alone. With that I sling my bag over my left shoulder, crawl outside from the bush and head out of the woods.

It's getting proper dark now, I can hardly see where to go. I feel like a new kid on the first day of school, I have no idea where I'm meant to be. I'm guessing it would be helpful to find that Newt guy. His name still makes me smile. It sounds so funny! Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt….. I repeat his name in my head so fast it makes me laugh out loud. I must look so stupid, standing there laughing like a psycho. I carry on walking for a few minutes, I finally spot a group of people around a huge fire. And when I say huge I mean HUGE.

I am almost immediately greeted with questions and remarks, mainly regarding my gender.

'Look it's the she-greenie!'

'Is she hot?'

'What does she look like?'

'I call dibs!'

The last one made me cringe. How dare they say stuff like that? I'm not an object!

'Quiet, shuck faces!' I hear that icy voice again. _Alby_. I am frozen in my spot as I see him making his way over to me.

'Glad you decided to join us.' I don't dare say anything. After a couple of moments his face softens and he says in a much gentler voice.

'What's your name?' I finally calm down realising he is not angry at me. I take a deep breath and reply.

'Lycka.' Everyone cheers as if I have won a prize or something. Even Alby joins in.

'Welcome to the Glade, Lycka.' I smile, I guess he's not that bad. The cheers die down and the boys carry on with whatever they were doing. Mostly eating or singing. I smile to myself as a feeling of acceptance floods through me. I find a seat behind a log making the fire place be behind me. Maybe these boys aren't that bad? I stare into the darkness and wonder what lies behind the walls. It must be something dangerous as the walls had to close. I shake my head when I remember the sight of them moving. How is it even possible? Fortunately it seems that Newt has found me. Again. I guess that means I can pester him with my questions.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' Great start. He sits down and leans his head back on the log behind us. We are now both staring into the darkness. I look at him, I wonder what's going in his mind. Sometimes he just stares into space with a blank expression, as if he's not really in there.

'What's out there? Behind the walls I mean.'

'Well, we call 'em Grievers.'

'Uh-huh.

'They are deadly. You do not go into the maze, greenie, you bloody understand?' his voice changes into the mixture of anger and fear. I study his face quietly, it looks as if he had pretty bad memories of it.

'Did you ever go in there, I mean into the maze?'

'Yeah well you see I'm a Runner,' there we go, that word again.' I go into the maze to memorize it and try to find a way out.' He trails off. I can see that there isn't much hope in how he talks about this whole maze. I don't really know why but I'm not really into going out into the maze, it seems dangerous and anyway there are the Grievers there so yeah. I want to change the subject badly 'cos I don't like the sudden silence.

'Um Newt?' I begin.

'Yeah?'

'Did Alby tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

I am literally dreading to say this.

'He said that I don't need to spend a night in the Slammer.' I don't know how to say the next part, oh well. Just bloody say it how Alby told you.

'And Newt,' I don't think he really listened to the last part.

'He said I'm sharing a room. With you.'

I don't think that was the best way to put it. His face shifts between so many emotions I can't stop myself but wonder what the heck is going on in his head. This suddenly stops and he turns to look at me. I don't know whether he'll say no or whatever. He looks at me with a blank face. I look at him back.

I don't know for how long we are sat there but he abruptly breaks the silence.

'Don't you mind?' good question. Do I? I guess he is the only one I actually bothered to talk to, he is cool I guess. So I just shrug.

'Do you?'

He shrugs too.

'I guess that means I won't have to sleep outside.' I smile a little.

'Are you hungry?' I guess that means shut up 'cos it's awkward.

'Yeah.' I reply, suddenly noticing that I haven't had food, for how long? Like the whole day.

'Here.' I see Newt reaching into a bag, which looks bizarrely alike to mine. My eyes widen as he takes out an apple. I look at it in disbelieve, its skin red like blood, and it's the size of two large fists. I take it from Newt's hand and bite into it. I smile at the burst of sweet flavour and take another bite. I finish the apple at such a speed that Newt laughs at me. I even eat the core when he's not looking, busy laughing his head off. There is nothing left. He looks at me with wide eyes.

'Did you..?'

'Yup.' I smile at his face. I get the feeling again, as if I knew him before. I guess he is thinking the same as his face becomes blank once again.

'Hey Newt?'

'Hmm?'

'So you really don't remember anything?'

'No.'

We sit there in silence, there isn't really anything we could say. I mess around with a loose string on my bag, I don't know how long it has been but my legs are starting to hurt. I'd love to go for a run, maybe wash my hair, and just do anything. And then it hits me, I don't even know what I look like. I mean I know I have long hair but I can't really see the colour of it in the dark.

'Hey Newt?'

'Hmm.'

'What do I look like?' he looks surprised at this question, and I can make out a little blush on his face. Wait, is there something wrong with me?

'Something wrong with me?' I ask trying not to sound upset.

'No!' I am quite startled with his answer.

'I mean, no you're actually pretty….' Now I can feel myself blushing.

'Umm, you have like blond hair and gorgeous green eyes….' Now he's made it even worse.

'If it makes you feel any better you're pretty too.' I smirk.

'Well its getting late greenie, better go to sleep. Got to wake up early for the tour tomorrow.' He stand up and offers me a hand. I take it and he literally pulls me up. I wince a little at his grip, I think he thought I would be a little heavier.

'Sorry.' He clearly noticed my hand.

'It's fine.' I smile. 'Let's go.'

We head to the group of wonky structures, apparently called the Homestead. Unfortunately on the way there I trip and get pushed into a sand pit like area. I look for a way to escape but there isn't one. I hear someone shout;

'Look, the greeine wants to fight!'

Uh, no I don't. I search for Newt but I can't spot him through the crowd of boys which have gathered around me. I see a boy slightly taller than me step out from the crowd. I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing at his face, he has really funny eyebrows. It looks like he is astonished but I know he isn't.

'Think you brave, greenie?'

'It's Lycka.' I respond, trying not to show my irritation.

'Why don't you try to fight huh? You have to push me out of the circle.' I was about to run but his last comment stopped me.

'Or are you gonna be all girly and run away?' How dare he insult me like that?! I turn around to see his ugly face curved up in a smile.

'Bring it on.' I am literally regretting I said this. All the boys start chanting;

 _Greenie, Greenie, Greenie, Greenie!_

I feel adrenalin pulse through my veins instead of blood, I step into the circle and the boy immediately charges at me. I instinctively doge out of the way and he falls onto the crowd. To my disappointment they push him back in again and he looks angrier than ever. He charges at me once again and before I can doge he grabs me by my shoulders knocking me off my feet. I respond with a move that only girls do in fights, well girl-fights. I pull his hair so hard he screams and gets off me. I have a moment to stand up. I run at him full speed and before he knows what's going on, I twist my hand to get a good grip of his hair, again, and literally throw him out of the circle. I'm not finished, I run over to him and pull out the knife out of my bag. I can't control what I am doing, it's as if a caged animal inside me has been let lose. I put the knife this throat, lean in and whisper into his ear.

'Don't ever underestimate a girl. You bloody understand?' I can feel people dragging me away from him, I put my knife away. I keep my eyes locked with his until he is pulled away by his friends. It finally comes to me, what I have done. I could see pure terror in his eyes when I threatened him, it now made me feel bad. He only wanted to fight for fun. I nearly killed him. I guess that's why girls don't fight for 'fun'. We are either at peace, or we kill. Simple as.

I can hardly hear the cheers or claps of the people around me, it is all distorted by my thoughts. What are they going to do now? Are they going to lock me away? Say I am crazy? Or maybe even have me thrown out in the maze? The adrenalin dies down and fear kicks in. I swear it's even worse. I see a gap in the crowd and I make a run for it. It is pitch black and I can't see where I am running. But I know. I follow the ever so faint smell of purple flowers that brings me to my bush. I crawl carelessly under it, which results in a branch hitting my face, giving me burning scratch across my right cheek. I don't care.

I let my breaths slow down, and then I break. I feel hot, bitter tears stream down my face. I try to muffle the horrible sobs I let out with my sleeve, which ends up being covered in tears. I have no idea how long I sit there and cry but when there isn't any tears left I simply fall to my side and fall asleep. I am that tired.

 _I sit there, stunned. I know this boy. I drop down to my knees and hug him. He hugs back. We sit there, hugging each other, as if our life depends on it._

 _Because it does._

 _'_ _Lycka.' He whispers, in his British accent._

 _'_ _Isaac.' I reply, with an identical one. I smile. I finally found him._

 _A/n_

 _Wow, this one is a long one! I have decided that each chapter will be one day, starting from the next one. Thanks to Classic-Dynamics007 for my first review._

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Bye and I hope you have a good day, night, morning or afternoon._

 _And remember,_

 _WICKED is good._


	3. A lullaby

Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters apart from my OC. All rights go to James Dashner. Enjoy!

I wake up, my head still throbs from last night. My back hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, and everything hurts. I sit up too fast which results in a headache and I begin to see dancing colourful spots in my vision. I close my eyes and then open them again to try to regain my sight. My vision comes back to normal after a few moments.

A couple of images dash before my eyes, reminding me of my dream. I actually enjoyed it. The images are blurring so I reach into my bag for the notebook. I carefully sketch the image of the boy, capturing every detail flawlessly. I don't think about anything, it's like my hand knows exactly where to go. I let it run over the cold white paper, covering it in gray lines that vary in size and darkness.

After a few minutes I am left with a blunt pencil and a pretty decent drawing.

I stare at it, taking in every feature. The boy, the one from my dream, he looks just like…Newt. I sit there, dumbfounded. But how it that possible? I called that boy Isaac in the dream, not Newt. I repeat the names in my head Isaac, Newt, Isaac, Newt, Isaac… Isaac Newton! I am so proud of myself. I guess the people who put us here changed his name. I wonder whether the other's names are altered too.

Anyway, about the others, I wonder what happened yesterday. After I ran away. I try hard to remember, I was pulled away and surrounded by cheering boys. The boy was pulled away too, I try to remember the faces of the people around me but they are all just disturbing blurs. I shake my head. What happened to Newt? Oh my gosh. I was supposed to go with him, but I ran off and fell asleep. Ugh. I mentally face palm. I am so stupid. Whatever, I better go and find him. I feel like I should apologize to him, I must have scared the life out of him when I fought that boy. I smile softly, I think I handled that situation very well. I feel a sudden pang of guilt amongst the happiness, I hurt a fellow human. I better apologize to him too. Ugh, now I owe two people something, I hate owing people.

I groan slightly and pick my stuff up. Right now I want to find Newt. I crawl out from my bush and notice dawn hasn't even greeted the Glade yet. Oh, well. I make my way to the Homestead.

* * *

Inside it smells of wood and sweat. I begin working my way across the floorboards, dreading to wake anyone up. I finally make it to the staircase I remember sprinting down yesterday. I climb up it, silent like a mouse, and wonder which door to go through. The one on the left is slightly ajar so I can peek in through it. I see a few beds and some medical supplies. I turn to the right and decide to open the doors to get a glimpse of who is inside. I walk up to one of the doors, pull the handle ever so gently and peep inside. I have found the correct room. I can hear Newt snoring softly and I smile to myself. I walk across the dim light room to the hammock where he is sleeping. He looks like a child, his face peaceful as if the world didn't affect him. Well he would if not for that ugly scratch across his right cheek. That surprises me as I have and identical one. _Identical_. How is that even possible? I realise he must have got it yesterday when I left. Did that boy attack him? I abruptly lose any feelings of guilt I have. I was the one he should have hit, I should have got wounded, not Newt. I feel so bad, I need to do something to lessen the pain, and it must hurt terribly. I don't think he did anything yesterday to it, it is surrounded with a ring of enflamed skin. If I don't do anything he could get an infection. I remember the medical room across the corridor and rush to it.

I open the door faintly and slip inside. I must be sickly thin to be able to squeeze through such a gap. I search around the room for some disinfectant oil or something. I finally find it along with some cotton swabs. I look around for something cold and I discover a petite freezer like container with ice in it. That'll do perfectly. I grab a cloth and head back to Newt's room.

I hope he doesn't wake up from the harsh sting of the disinfectant. I drip a few droplets on a cotton swab and begin cleaning away the dried mud and filth from the wound. I try to do it as gently as possible. I am surprised that Newt doesn't wake up, he hardly lets out a groan. He must be extremely worn out from last night. I finish with the antiseptic and wish I had some water to finish cleaning it. I look around and discover a bowl filled with water. I guess he washes his face with it. Coming to think about it, do they even have showers here? I wonder as I dip a corner of the cloth I took in the water.

I return to the hammock and begin wiping the antiseptic oil out. It smells quite familiar, I wonder what it is made out of and I realise I smell exactly the same. It must be the purple flowers on that bush. Their smell is quite calming, it is like a mixture of bubble gum and something sweet. I finish cleaning the wound, I feel pleased with myself, and at least I helped someone today. I leave the ice wrapped in the cloth on Newt's cheek and begin to clean up. I return the antiseptic oil back to the medical room and throw the swab away. I decide to rip out a precious page from my notebook and in large curly writing I inscribe;

 _Sorry_

I can't think of anything else so I leave it be .I place the paper on Newt's chest and leave the room.

* * *

I find myself reflecting on last night's events once more, now sitting under an apple tree facing the Homestead. It has been nearly half an hour since I was in Newt's room and dawn has begun to make its way across the cloudless sky. I had eaten two apples from the tree, none of them as good as the one Newt gave me yesterday. I wonder whether I should call him Newt or Isaac, both of them being a part of his name. I'll ask him later.

I lean back against the rough bark of the apple tree and take in a deep breath. In the morning it is freezing cold, hopefully it will get warmer soon. I pull the ends of my brown cargo pants so they reach my ankles. I just took notice of what I am wearing. A tan hoodie and a lilac top underneath. It reminds me of the flowers on that bush. I have dark brown cargo pants covering my long legs and black trainers on my feet. I begin braiding my flaxen hair, I tie the end with my one and only hair tie. I now have a braid that ends just beneath my breasts.

I am bored so I decide to climb the tree. I reach up to the lowest branch and swing myself up onto it. Holding on with my legs I lean off the branch, now hanging upside-down I close my eyes. I feel the blood rush into my head. I try to relax, stop thinking about anything. I am unfortunately interrupted by footsteps and loud voices. I ignore them and carry on hanging upside down like a bat.

They stop. I hear someone call my name. I object to move, I am comfortable just the way I am. I sudden feel a pain across my right cheek, I can smell blood. I think the wound just opened from the impact of all my blood rushing into my head. It goes into my eye and I can't see anything but red blurs. Before I can count to three I drop of the branch. I fall two meters to the ground, landing on my back. It is the impact that knocks out every tuft of air from my lungs, I lay there struggling to breath. The pain slowly ebbs away and I can finally take a breath in. I slowly move up into a sitting position, I use my sleeve to wipe out the blood from my eye. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see a worried Newt, or should I say Isaac, and a tall Asian kid I don't recognise.

'Lycka! Are you ok?' He looks at me, clearly worried. I smile and nod. His eyes follow the open wound that runs up my cheek. I notice that his is nearly invisible. It's as if I had taken it on from him. His eyes widen as he traces his own scar, clearly meaning it doesn't hurt anymore.

'How did you…?' I look at him, I can't tell him about my bush or the flowers.

'Umm...' I begin. I don't know what to say. I look around. We just stand there.

'Ach-em.' I hear the Asian boy clear his throat.

'Who are you?' I ask, happy to change the subject. He steps from behind Newt, pushing him to the side, and that is when I realise how tall and muscular he is. I bet he is a runner too. Maybe even their leader.

'I'm Minho.' He says with a grin

'Lycka.' I reply

'That's a cute name.' Did he just say cute?

'Thanks.' I say, trying my hardest not to blush. I must have though, because I see him smile even wider.

'What?' I ask.

'Nothing.' He crosses his arms across his chest, still smiling.

'You smell wonderful.' He takes a deep breath. Ok, now I am totally blushing.

'Ok, enough.' I hear Newt say. Could that be just a little hint of jealousy I hear in his voice?

'Why, are you jealous?' my eyes widen as I hear Minho ask. I clasp my hands over my mouth as I see an angry Newt push Minho and he pushes back. They end up shoving each other. I have to do something before one of them gets hurt.

'STOP, what are you two bloody doing!' I try to break them up, pushing them away from each other.

'Bloody morons.' I say under my breath as they step back from me, still passing back and forth dirty looks. I look at both of them, I thought they were friends, why would they do that? I suddenly remember that I am girl. The thought of what they just did wants to make throw up. I guess they relies that and both of them are blushing in embarrassment. I glare at both of them. Before they can stop me I turn and run to the homestead. I don't have time for these two idiots, I need to treat my wound. I know it won't heal as fast as it did for Newt, this time no-one will be taking it on from me.

* * *

I walk into the medical room still livid from what just happened. I hardly notice the two boys who are in there.

'What are you doing here?' I turn to see one of the boys that's looks like a doctor… and the boy I fought yesterday. My eyes narrow in disgust at him. I hate the looks he gives me. Oh well, I guess we won't be friends. I point to the wound on my face. Both of them gasp in shock while I carry on looking for the antiseptic. I finally find the brown glass bottle and a cotton swab. I open it and am instantly met by the sweet smell. I pour it onto the swab and press it against my wound .A horrific stab of pain hits my cheek so I let out a small scream. I recompose myself quickly, close the bottle and slip it into my bag. Turning around to the two boys which are still there standing in shock, I shrug holding the swab to my face and walk out. I wonder where to go next.

My problem is solved as I bump into Alby.

'Watch out, Greenie!' he growls. I look up at him, he looks as if he was going to kill.

'Sorry.' I mutter. I have been using this word way too often.

'Why are you here? I told Newt to give you the Tour!' I look down and mumble.

'He got in an argument with Minho…' I trail off. Crap, that wasn't a good idea. I can see Alby's eyes enflame with anger.

'What?!' he shouts.

'I'll go and find them.' I say as Alby turns away and mutters some weird words under his breath.

'Those slintheads will shucking kill each other one day.' I guess that is just their slang.

'Good that. Tell them that if they do that one more time I will put them into the Slammer for a month without food or water!' I grin. Alby wouldn't do that, he is just trying to be a good leader and them two are messing it up. I sigh and begin to run again keeping my eyes open for a blond and an Asian.

* * *

I find them both talking to each other, I decide to hide behind a tree and listen.

'Why are you so protective of her?' I listen closely now, they're talking about me.

'I am not!'

'Yes you are! You are following her like a lost puppy.' I grin at that. I am more like a lost puppy in here. I hear Newt sigh.

'I don't know but since she came, everything is different. I swear I knew her before we came to this bloody place. She just gives me hope. Hope that we will escape this bloody maze, we could go back to our normal lives.' Wow, I never thought about that. A little voice in my head tells me that is what my name means. Joy, happiness, hope. I must get these boys out of here, then I will live up to my name.

I step out from the tree.

'Watcha doing.' I grin as they both jump up.

'Um, how long have you been standing there for?' I see Newt blush once again.

'Long enough. I heard that I was supposed to go on a Tour, but instead I get to see you two squabbling.' I take the dry swab off my face and cross my arms. It stings as the cold air bites at it. I wince. I look again at them and shake my head.

'Well?' they are both look at me and then at each other. I tap my foot on the ground impatiently.

'Don't keep me waiting.' Newt stands up and starts walking.

'This way.' I smile and wave a goodbye to Minho. I turn around and run to catch up with Newt.

'Where are we going first?' I ask. He smiles at me and points. I follow his finger and see the Walls begin to move again. I gasp. I have to see this up close. I sprint towards them, the ground shivering under my feet. I can feel Newt following me, I speed up not letting him catch up with me and we end up racing towards the walls. I feel my bag bouncing up and down against my side. I hope the bottle doesn't crack. I stop abruptly right before the edge, where grass meets the concreate floor. I slow my breath down and turn around to see Newt run up to me. He bends over sucking in short gasps of air.

He looks up at me, grinning like an idiot.

'You are… crazy fast.' I laugh.

'Which one?'

'Both.' I laugh again and turn back to look into the Maze. It is a long corridor of grey stone, the walls covered in ivy. I wonder if they tried to climb the ivy, see what is at the top.

'Have you try-'he cuts me off

'Yes.'

'What about-'

'Yes.'

'Even-'

'Whatever you are going to say, we have tried.' My face saddens at this.

'The vines don't go all the way to the top. We tried to make a ladder but when the Creators saw what we were doing they stopped sending supplies.' I give him a questioning look.

'Creators?' I ask.

'That's what we call the people who bloody put us here.' His face crumples up in disgust.

'You said something about supplies?' I wonder if I can ask for some stuff for myself. Is that even possible?

'Yeah…'

'Well, where do you get them from?' I ask, wanting him to just give me answers.

'Uh, the Box, once a week. They should be here soon.' Perfect.

'Great. Thanks' I give him a smile and a wave. I turn around and sprint into the direction of the Box. On my way there I think of the things I am going to ask for. Is there a limit? There better not be.

* * *

I stop right in front of it. An ugly, rusty trapdoor lays before my feet. I take out my notebook and a pencil and scribble down some words. I rip the page out carefully, fold the paper in half and then a half again. I lift the trapdoor and I pause as my eyes fall into the dark abyss in front of me. I feel Newt's breath on the back of my neck. I smile. I drop the paper and watch it being swallowed by the void. I turn around and see Newt is really close, too close for my likening. I take a step back and nearly fall down the hole myself. He catches my hand just in time. I wince at his hard grip as he pulls me back.

'You're bloody crazy.' He smiles at me. I return the smile.

'Thanks.' I gasp. I feel his breath on my forehead. I hug him tightly, I don't know why, I just get the feeling that's what I should do. I feel him tense up, I guess that surprised him. But eventually he hugs back. Then I say something I never thought I would.

'I missed you.' I guess this doesn't make sense to him but it does to me.

'And I have something important to tell you.' I pull away.

'Really?' I nod. I look into his curious eyes.

'I know who you are.'

* * *

'Wait, you mean I'm not called Newt?' he asks me as I finish of my fifth sandwich.

'Mm-huh.' I mumble. He leans back against the wall of the homestead, we are currently eating lunch outside. I didn't allow us to sit inside, I can't handle the looks the boys are giving me, mainly disgusted but also shocked. This was certainly not the kind of impression I was aiming to give on my first day here.

'Yup.' I swallow. I had to literally force him to finish the tour and promised him answers if he got me food. I met the cook, his name is Siggly but everyone calls him Frypan.

'So what is it?' he stares at me, dying from curiosity. I look around me at everything we took. Five sandwiches, two apples and three cups of water. The smile on my face fades as I have ate everything, but I'm still sooo hungry. I sigh, and answer his question.

'Isaac.'

'Isaac…' he trails off. His face lights up and I can't stop myself smiling at the hope that floods his eyes. I decide to tell him everything, apart from the fact that I spent the night under a bush.

I finally finish telling Isaac everything, I decided to call him that, he is just left there even more confused. I mess around with the end of my braid, wondering whether I did the right thing. Oh, I also didn't include the part that I can hear voices in my head. That's what she told me, to keep it a secret. The lady in my head, I decided to call her Ava, I think that names suites her perfectly. It's very formal and just… it just works.

'Hey, you in there?' I look up.

'Yeah just thinking.' I grin.

'Do you remember anything else?'

'Hmm…' I rack my brain, I don't think I can tell him anything without telling him about Ava or the Bush. Although….

'You were crying,' I begin catching his attention.' They took you away from me. And then I found you, in a dark room. You were all alone, scared. Crying.' I look up at him, fighting the tears that came from the horrific memories. I look back at the floor again, my vision has gone blurry.

 ** _'_** ** _But now you are back together again.'_** I smile, Ava came back to me. _Hey Ava._

 _'_ Are you alright?' I look up at Isaac and smile.

'Yup.' I give him a side hug.

'I am great.'

* * *

After lunch we head of to my first job, I guess you could call it. I freeze when the metallic smell of blood hits my nose. We are at the Bloodhouse. I give a pleading look to Isaac, they won't make me actually kill an animal, right?

'You are going to be fine.' No I won't. An acne covered boys greets us at the entrance.

'This is Winston, the keeper of the Bloodhouse.' I give the boy a smile.

'I'm Lycka.'

'Nice to meet you, Winston.' He holds out his hand. I shake it without realising that Isaac has already began to leave. I turn around and shout.

'Where the bloody heck do you think you are going?' he turns around and shouts back.

'I'll come back when you are done. Have fun!' I groan at this and mutter.

'Fun, yeah I'll have bloody fun.' I guess Winston heard this because he gave out a small laugh.

'Come inside.' My insides screams for me not to follow but I had to obey the rules.

I immediately regret my decision the moment I take a step in. There are chunks of raw meat hanging from the ceiling, blood dripping down onto the floor. The floor, don't even get me started. There is dry blood everywhere and where there isn't, the surface is covered in rot. I have to cover my mouth with both of my hands to stop myself from puking. We finally reach a table, which guess what, is also covered in blood. I hear scratching and turn around to see a chicken locked up in a cage. I stare in horror as Winston pulls it out from the cage by its feet and puts it on the table. He hands me a knife, I take it with my shaking hand.

'I'll hold the chicken and you cut its throat. Just like you tried to cut Gally's.' that last part stops me. _Gally_. That is the name of the boy I threatened with my knife. A sudden squeal erupts from the chicken which makes me drive the knife through its neck, cutting its head off neatly. I stare as the head falls to the ground, landing with a small _plop_. I can't feel any emotion what so ever, I look back at Winston with a blank expression. He looks back at me stunned, I guess most boys ran off crying at the sight of blood. I hand him back the knife, do a little curtsy, turn around and leave the Bloodhouse. I decide that I am never going to set my foot in that place ever again.

* * *

I walk out of the Bloodhouse and take a breath of clean air. Oh, it is so good. I look around for Isaac, he nowhere to be seen. Great. I now take a look at myself. Ugh, I am covered in blood, my hoodie, my cargo pants and hands are all dark crimson. I need a bath, now. So I start walking towards the Homestead when an alarm stops me in my tracks. I turn around and realise it is coming from the Box. The supplies. I sprint over to the ugly metal trapdoor, noticing that a few other boys are heading that way too.

I arrive first, closely followed by the others. I can hear the scream of metal as the Box comes to a halt. I help them lift the trapdoor ignoring some comments about girls and being weak.

I take a peek inside. Amongst all the wooden crates and boxes I spot a container labelled;

 _For the Girl._

I grin, they sent me the things I asked for. I jump down into the Box as I have seen one of the boys do.

Just like my feet hit the ground, do the memories of waking up on the cold floor. I frown, I don't remember coming out of the Box, just waking up in the medical room. I guess they took me out and brought me there. Which leads to another question, how long was I out? Was I in a coma? I shake my head, more questions for Isaac.

I bend over and pick the container up. It is way lighter that I thought it would be. I twist and turn it, I look at every side possible, leaving bloody handprints all over it. Shower. Right I remember. I stuff the container into my bag and climb out of the Box.

I am about to leave as one of the boys calls out,

'Hey Greenie, you better go and take a shower. You look as if you shucking killed someone.' I grin and shout back.

'Sure will, where are the showers?' he points.

'Behind the Homestead.'

'Thanks!' I call and wave. At least this guy was nice.

I head back to the Homestead, following the boy's directions. I end up by a small building, I guess these are the showers.

* * *

I push the wooden door with my fingertips, I don't want everything covered in blood. I step into one of the cubicles and try to lock it. There is no lock. Crap. I take my hair tie out and mess around with it and the lock until it works, somehow. I take my bag off, putting it by the door so it doesn't get wet but also to stop the door if it suddenly decides to open.

After a couple of minutes I work out how to turn the shower on. I undo my braid and strip out of my clothes. I throw them to the side, I'll have to wash them too. I step under the stream of water and jolt away. It's freezing cold! It might as well be slushie or something. I slowly begin to get used to it, as I work my way scraping dirt and blood off my body.

When I am done it is time for my clothes. First I soak my hoodie and rub it until all the stains are invisible, I repeat with my cargo pants but only in certain patches, I bet they will take ages to dry.

When I am done my hands are white and numb, I turn off the water. I find a towel and dry myself with it. It is time to open the container.

My heart drops as I see they haven't sent me everything. I take out a nude sports bra, some underwear, olive green long sleeved top, blue shorts and an MP3! AN MP3?! Wow, that's awesome! I put it on there a joke but I guess they took it seriously. Attached to the MP3 I find a note;

 ** _Other items next week. X Ava._**

Wow, I guess she doesn't mind me calling her that. _Thanks Ava!_

I appreciatively put my new clothes on, I decide it is too hot for the olive top so I put my lilac one back on. I stuff all the unimportant things back in my bag, undo the lock and tie my wet hair into a bun. My bag slung on my left shoulder and the wet hoodie and pants in my right hand, I walk out of the showers.

The sun is still out making it pretty darn hot. I decide that it would be a good idea to dry my clothes now. I find a spot with the thickest grass, right in between the woods and the Homestead. I lay my clothes out, and lie down beside them. This has been a long day, I woke up so early I deserve a nap before supper. I lay with my arms and legs stretched out in all different directions. It might not look very mature but I want to catch as much sun rays as possible, the coldness from the shower still present on my body. I feel my mind slowly slipping away, everything around me is just a blur as I drift off into the long desired dream. Unfortunately I cannot enjoy it as something or someone decides to rudely wake me up.

'Mind if I join you?' I open my eyes to see Minho ten inches away from my face, grinning at my shocked expression.

'Minho!' I gasp. He scared me, I thought he would have at least some decency, but it seems like everyone in this bloody place do whatever they like.

'What?' He grins. I brush some stray hairs out of my face. I return a smile.

'Sure,' I pat the ground besides me,' whenever you wish.' He happily sits down next to me.

'So,' he begins.

'So' that sounded more like a question than a statement. He turns to face me.

'Don't you remember me?' I grin, Isaac must have told him about my dreams.

'Good question. Mm…' I thinks hard, I can't remember him, although I really want to.

'No...' his smile drops. I quickly add.

'Maybe tonight, I mean I may have another dream.' This makes him a little less sad, I tried my best. I lay back down and close my eyes.

'Hey Minho?'

'Huh?' I sense he is lying right next to me, literally next. I groan internally, a little privacy, hello?

I open my eyes to see him even closer than I thought he was. I look at his face, he doesn't seem to disappear in his thoughts like Isaac, and his expressions are bold and clear.

'Do I get to try out for a Runner?' I actually consider going into the Maze, even though there are Grievers. I wonder if he will say something, he doesn't seem like his normal self anymore.

'Minho?' I touch his shoulder, this seems to bring him back to earth.

'Minho.' I repeat, the name seems a bit familiar, I hope so badly I have a dream about what happened in the past with him.

'No.' the word hurts although I am sure he didn't mean it in a bad way. I turn my head to look up at the sky, I didn't expect him to agree. I just thought I might be some help to them. I close my eyes. We lay there for so long I forget the time. It is so peaceful I could stay there forever. It is just so easy to be around Minho, you can tell what he is about to say but he is still fun. I can hear footsteps, something about them makes me open my tired eyes. I have to squint to make out the figure that is heading towards me. I notice the dirty blond hair and instantly know who the person is.

'Look who decided to join us.' I hear a voice from my left. I roll my eyes at Minho, he can be so harsh sometimes. I check my clothes and see that they are fully dry, I stuff them into my bag and make space for Isaac to sit down. He does so without much fuss and now there is three of us sitting there in complete silence.

The sun casts golden shadows across the Glade and I wonder, does it ever rain? I remember the feeling of rain, the touch of crystal clear drops washing away worries and fears. I lay down, now looking at the pink sky, pondering once more, do they have stars here? I hope they do, I remember stars as something marvellous, something so original not even technology could replace them. I close my eyes, feeling myself drift off again I make a quick promise to myself, tonight when everyone is asleep I will come outside and look at the stars.

* * *

I am awoken by a faint moan. I rise from my dreamless sleep, I can't make out anything in the darkness. I move up and fall onto the hard floor. Groaning I pick myself up, feeling the tiredness leave I remember my promise, the stars. I look around, it seems that I am in Isaac's room. Wait what? I swear I fell asleep outside. I guess he carried me back upstairs. I feel myself blushing at that thought, he actually carried me to his room rather than wakening me up.

I slowly pick myself up, gaining my balance I trust my legs to hold me up, I walk towards the curled up figure feeling a bit guilty about taking his hammock 'cos now he has to sleep on the floor. As I step over to where Isaac is asleep I see him turn and look at me.

'Lycka?' he mutters his voice filled with tiredness. I kneel down by him, he sits up.

'Yeah?' I can see dark circles under his eyes, didn't he sleep?

'I know this sounds stupid, I can't fall asleep…' I look into his eyes, I grin. He is just like a child, lost. I wonder what I can do, I can't just magically make him go to sleep, can I?

 ** _A lullaby._**

Ha. What? Seriously Ava? I try to think of any song that could possibly be good for a lullaby. Out of nowhere I get a flash of memories, one of them me being in a dark room, surrounded by children. A soft hum of a lullaby. I try to grip onto the words. Every time I try to think over the words they begin to fade, I'll just have to sing as they come into my head. And so I sing.

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Don't fear the dark._

 _'_ _Cos when the sun goes down,_

 _The stars comes come out._

 _Let the rain fall,_

 _When the sun's out._

 _Painting a rainbow_

 _Over the grey sky._

 _Lay down your head,_

 _And do not cry._ _Let me sing you a lullaby_

 _A lullaby._

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Don't fear the dark._

 _Let me sing you a lullaby,_

 _A lullaby._

* * *

I finish, I had no idea I could sing so well. I open my eyes which I closed to 'see the words clearer'. I notice Isaac looking just like I feel. Stunned. I run my hand through my hair.

'Well, that's…'

'I remember, that song…' I look at him, wondering whether I should tell him that he better go to sleep.

'Oww...' I see him hold his head. It looks like he has a headache. I reach my hand out and put it on his forehead. Even though my hands are cold it is clearly warmer than normal. I wonder what I should do, still holding my hand on his head, that seems to get rid of some of the pain. We sit there in this position until I feel my hand become warm. I change my hands and hold his forehead with my other hand, still thinking of what I should do. If I remember correctly a hot forehead is a fever which is a natural reaction of the body to kill bacteria. But if it rises too high the person could die.

Now both of my hands are warm, I pull away from Isaac's forehead which makes him groan. He looks at me, I can see pain in his eyes. I sit there clueless of what could be the reason of this sudden fever.

 ** _Never mind the cause, hurry before it gets worse._**

Once again Ava snaps me out of my little world and a plan forms in my mind. I stand up and begin to head out of the room.

'Where are you going? Don't leave me.' I swear I heard this before. I turn back and bend over to Isaac and whisper.

'Go to sleep, I will come back soon.'

'But...'

I plant a small kiss on his forehead, I feel his skin burning against my lips which makes me pull away. I need to do something, now. With one last look at him I leave the room.

 _A/n_

 _Well, there you go another chapter. To me it feels like not much has happened but that just might be me. I will try to include more action in the next chapter, but if you have any ideas then I am more than happy to hear them._

 _As always reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Bye and I hope you have a good day, night, morning or afternoon._

 _And remember,_

 _WICKED is good._


	4. Icecream and running

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters apart from my OC. All rights go to James Dashner. Enjoy!_

I feel the cold dew soak my bare feet, I sprint faster than ever towards the Box. My feet carry me across the ground, I feel like I am flying. This sensation stops as I come to a quick halt, my breaths rip out like rags, I pull the notebook out of by bag and scribble down;

 _Ice-cream, as much as possible._

I lift the trapdoor and send the note into the void. I close it with a large _bang._ I run back to the Homestead. Now you can think how childish I am but I heard ice cream is the best for any illness, unless it is hypothermia. In which case, you're doomed.

I barely take a look at the star filled sky, more important matters on my head. I rush up to the medical room just like I did this very morning and grab the following;

Towel, ice, aspirin.

I don't know why I can treat wounds and all that so well, I don't think I ever had any training, it just comes as second nature. I make my way into Isaac's room. I hope I am not too late. Stop it, you can't think like that. I turn my nurse mode on, I can't have any emotions, just concentrate on reducing the fever.

I kneel down in front of Isaac.

'Hey, I'm back.' I give him a quick smile before I begin to wrap the ice in the towel. I can still see him clutching his head, groaning in pain. I finish wrapping the ice as fast as possible and begin talking to Isaac.

'Isaac, look you have to lay down ok?' I ask in an emotionless voice, I want to sound as reassuring as possible but I can't go all sappy. He doesn't respond, I sigh, and we're going to have to do this the hard way.

I grab him by his shoulders and force him to lay down. He throws himself up again, muttering words I can't quite catch. I use all of my strength to push him down and I end up having to sit on him for him to stop moving up. I grab my towel and place it around his burning head. It immediately calms him down and I can almost hear the ice melt from the heat. I feel his tensed body calm down as if the coolness cast a spell. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, I made it back in time. We stay like that for a while until Isaac starts turning again. I relies I am sitting on him, which must be very uncomfortable. I jump off and let him sit up again.

I look at his face, some of the pain still present. I reach over to the bottle of aspirin, it seems it is in pills. Thank goodness. I would only need water for him to be able to take it… I rummage through a supply box that was lying next to the wall and notice a bottle of liquid. I take it out and read the note stuck to it.

 ** _Drink up. X Ava._**

I grin, Ava is like my guardian angel, not perfect but helpful none the less.

I take the towel from Isaac's head, which makes him give me a dirty look. I throw it to the side and quickly take out a dose of aspirin. I guess he is not going to take them willingly, his face is enough to tell me he isn't going to go down without a fight. I groan internally, why does this have to be so hard?

Isaac is watching my movements very carefully, I can tell he is ready to push me back any second. I don't have time for this. I decide I am going to give him one chance.

'Open your mouth.'

'No.' he crosses his arms across his chest, he is acting like a six year old. Oh well, he had his chance. Before I leap onto him and force the pills down his throat, a voice in the back of my head tells me,' _if he acts like a six year old, then treat him like one.'_ Yeah, I guess I already sang him a lullaby, I get an idea. I crush the pills up and stuff them down into the water bottle. I close is and shake it around so more or less of the pills dissolve. I hand it to Isaac.

'No.' I sigh and lean in closer.

'Drink it and I will stay with you. Right here.' I motion his 'bed' make out of a few pillows and a cover. That seems to catch his attention.

'You promise?' I grin.

'Yeah.' He takes the bottle from my hand and drinks it slowly, his face scrunching up at the bitter taste. I sit back watching him. It looks as if the 'fever' has made him go crazy. Weird.

When he finally finishes drinking, he chucks the bottle away and looks at me. I hand him the somewhat cool towel and motion him to lay down. He looks at me with his big eyes, slowly slipping away into a dream.

'Lay down.' He murmurs. I smile and do so. Before I am fully down I can hear his faint snores. I smile and close my eyes, at least I am not cold, and I appreciate the warm generated by his fever. I finally drift away into a long desired dream.

* * *

 _Laughter echoes through dim corridors, I find myself running wildly down one of them. I make a sharp turn right but I trip and fall with a smack to the cold floor. I am still laughing though, I see a figure emerge from the shadows, and I don't recognise it until it speaks. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and a voice I immediately distinguish._

 _'You're it!' he reaches his hand towards me so I grab it and pull myself up. I lean close and look into his eyes. I can feel his uneven breath on my forehead. I tap his nose and whisper._

 _'No, you are.' I grin, turn on my heel and sprint further down the corridor, into complete darkness._

* * *

I feel a cold sensation across my body which makes me jolt up, I am now fully awake. I open my eyes and stare at the person who ever so rudely woke me up. I see Isaac standing in front of me looking very confused.

'Ugh, what is it?' I ask.

'What are you doing?' he asks bewildered.

'I am trying to sleep, so if you could kindly return the blanket,' I grab the blanket out of his hand and snuggle back up into a comfortable position.

'Hey! Give that back!' I grin. I shake my head.

I hear nothing after a while so I crack one eye open. He is still standing there, arms crossed across his chest. I can't fall back asleep. Soon I give up, fling the blanket at him and stand up.

'There, happy?' I can feel goose bumps spread across my bare legs, I remember I am only wearing shorts and a short sleeved top. I look around for my hoodie I find it lying on the floor. Hmm… I can't remember leaving it there…

I pick it up and notice it has a few rips and stains.

'I believe that's mine.' I hear a voice right behind me. I rub my eyes with the back off my hand.

'Mm.' I pass him the hoodie. If that is his, then where is mine? I look around, my bag, where is it?!

'Isaac, where's my bag?' I ask turning to him. He shrugs. I wrack my brain for the answer, the last place I had my bag was outside, yesterday… I make my way to the door.

'Where are you going?' I turn.

'To get some clothes!' I wish I could see his reaction but I am already halfway down the stairs. Once again I run outside and look desperately for my bag, it so freezing cold! I try to keep moving, not letting my feet freeze off. I can't find my bag anywhere.

Pissed off I carry on looking helplessly. I am stopped in my tracks as I hear a familiar voice.

'Looking for something?' I turn to see a grinning Minho, he is holding my bag in one hand, my bag! I walk over to him quite frustrated. Had he gone through it? He better not have.

'Give it!' I grab for the bag but he moves it back just in time.

'Nah ah. You have to give me something for it.' I brush my super tangled hair back from my face.

'What?'

'Hmm, let me think.' He pretends to think hard.

'One kiss for the bag.' You have got to be kidding. He closes his eyes and leans forward. I use the moment to grab my bag and trip him over, but he pulls my arm and we both end up on the floor sniggering like little children. Children. I sit up remembering my dream.

'Hey Minho? Remember yesterday?' I say with a certain gleam in my eyes.

'Yeah?'

'I had another dream.' I grin, he has a look of surprise but also great curiosity spread across his face.

'What, seriously? Was I in it?'

'Hmm, let me think.' I pretend to do what he just did.

'Hey come on.'

'My bag.' I reach my hand out, he obediently gives it to me.

'And now, for breakfast.' I begin to head towards the Homestead. I feel a hand slip into mine and I turn to crash into Minho's chest.

'Ugh! Minho!' I pull myself away. He begins to giggle and I am soon infected too. Now the both of us are standing there cackling like idiots.

I feel a slight breeze blow against my legs and I get goose bumps again. I pause my crazy laughter and reach into my bag, but as I pull out my hoodie everything else decides to come out.

'Bloody hell…' I mumble as I kneel down to pick up my stuff. I throw my hoodie on and begin checking that all my stuff is there. Notebook, check. Pencils, check. MP3, check. Other clothes, check. Hmm… it seems that something is missing, but what? Oh well, I'll find out later. I stuff all my things back into my bag and stand up.

'Woah, where did you get all of that from?' I shrug.

'I came here with it, but I got the other clothes from the supplies.' He nods.

'So, the dream?'

'Get me some breakfast and I will sing it out to you.' I laugh.

His expression changes to fake disgust.

'Ugh, are all girls like that?' I know he is just joking but somewhere deep it hurt a little, maybe I'm just a softie.

'Don't keep a lady waiting.' I grin. He does a mock bow.

'Of course my lady, your humble servant Minho is at your service.' I try hard not to laugh.

'Go, and return safely-'I am stopped by a voice.

'Oi, Greenie enjoyed your night with Newt?!' Some GIader calls out. I look confused at Minho.

'What exactly happened yesterday after I fell asleep? I question.

'Uhh, well it was getting late and we wanted to wake you up, but Newt insisted on carrying you up to his room.'

'Oh.' That is all I can say.

'The boys are going to give him a hard time after that. They all think he has a crush on you.' I laugh, which seems to surprise him.

'A crush? On ME? But why, I'm not special or anything.' I need to hide the fact that I can talk to Ava. Apart from that I am nothing special. No one can know this, not even Alby. Speaking of which, I need to tell Alby about Isaac's headache, I don't like calling him Newt, it sounds weird. It reminds me of a salamander.

'Where's Alby?' I startle Minho with a change of subject.

'Probably eating breakfast, why?'

'I need to talk with him.'

And so we head off to the Homestead, I finally give in and tell Minho my dream. He forced me though, said he'll tickle me to death if I didn't tell him.

* * *

We find Alby talking to some Gladers, he finishes and turns around to face me and Minho.

'What do you two want?'

'Umm. Isa- Newt said he has a really bad headache.' Wow, I am so bad at saying things.

'Find Clint, I don't have time for this. I nod and he leaves.

'Why didn't you tell me that? 'I look to see a confused Minho.

'I wanted to but I forgot, so yeah.' I mumble and head towards the table with food and take some sandwiches and apples.

'I'm guessing you already ate?' I question Minho.

'Yeah, I have to go. Into the maze.' I nod and stuff the food into my bag.

I follow him to the walls.

'Be careful.'

'Don't worry about me Greenie.' I grin and wave as he runs into the maze. I am stood there watching until my stomach reminds me that I need food. I head back into the Homestead and go up into Isaac's room.

* * *

I find him sitting on the floor inspecting the bottle of aspirin I left on the floor yesterday.

'Oi, you missed breakfast.' I thought he would be downstairs. I wanted some alone time before going to another job trial. He looks up confused at me, probably wondering why there is aspirin on the floor.

'Where did this come from?' he looks at me with a muddled expression.

I sigh and explain as best as I can.

'You had a fever so I got you ice for you head,' I motion to the towel,' and aspirin for the pain. Then you fell asleep.' I finish and bite into a sandwich. He looks at me and then at the sandwich, then back at me. I sigh again and pass him one and an apple. He takes them gratefully and we eat in silence.

* * *

'So,' I begin, swallowing the last of my apple.

'Don't you have a clue why you got that fever yesterday?' he shakes his head.

'Oh…'

'How did you know what to do?' good question. I shrug.

'I guess you will be spending your day with the Med-jacks today.' My mood rises at the thought of doing something I am actually good at. I pick myself up and stretch. How long were we sat for? I suddenly remember that I had questions for Isaac.

'Isaac? How long was I out?'

'Couple of weeks.' What?! Isaac grins at my bewildered face and tosses something at me. I catch it, my reflexes are working perfectly. I inspect the object. A hairbrush. I grin.

'Thanks.' I run it through my hair, and after a good couple of minutes I am done. I swear I ripped out almost half of the hair on my head though, I tie it into a ponytail and head down stairs.

* * *

'How come you are not going into the maze?' I ask Isaac as we head to the Med-Jacks' hut, it's different that the medical rooms, that is where they treat less serious injuries.

'Why, don't you enjoy my company?'

'No, I mean yes I do I was just wondering.'

'Well I get to take a few days off, Alby said that you need someone to watch you until you get used to this place.'

'Oh how nice, I get my own body guard.' I say in my most sarcastic voice.

'But I am sure you know I can protect myself. Ask Gally if you don't believe me.' I smirk at as I remember Gally's face when I won the fight. Wait that's it! I the thing missing from my bag, the knife!

'Oh, hell no.' I stop. I bet it was Minho who took my knife. How am I supposed to defend myself now? The second he returns I will beat some knowledge into his head.

'What is it?' I look over to Isaac, he seems confused at my last remark.

'Nothing, that's the hut right?' As is if on command, we are greeted by the two Med-jacks.

'Hi Greenie, I'm Clint and that's Jeff.'

'The names Lycka.' I smile and wave at Isaac, then enter the hut.

* * *

The hut doesn't have as much cool stuff as the medical rooms, which I found out is where they actually keep all the gear. During the day not much happens, the guys run me through on how to treat cuts and all that. Soon we finish for the day, and I am joined by Isaac.

* * *

We sit outside once again, I am finishing of my third apple, as I wonder how I stay so thin when I eat so much. I guess it must be to do with metabolism and all that ish.

I am done eating and sit there enjoying the warm sun. I notice that most of the Runners have come back now, I wonder where Minho is, and I need to teach him a lesson about taking other people's belongings.

'When do the Runners come back?' I ask.

'They all should be here by now, the walls close at six.'

'Well Minho isn't here.' I wonder what could have happened to him. He couldn't have been attacked by a Griever, he is way too smart and fast, right? Ugh, stop thinking like this, worrying is not going to get you anywhere.

'How long until the walls close?'

'Ten minutes.' What? I thought he had much more time than that.

'Well let's go and see where that little shuck face is.' I pick myself up, did I just say 'shuck'? Oh man, these guys have already poisoned my mind.

* * *

We make our way to the walls, where presumably Minho is going to come out from. It seems that the whole Glade has frozen in time, we and all the other Gladers stand silently staring into the maze.

Suddenly a boom erupts and the walls begin to close for the night.

'No, no!' I breathe as the concrete comes closer.

'There he is!' I hear someone shout. A figure emerges from around a corner. It looks like Minho is carrying someone.

'It's Ben!' another voice exclaims. What happened to him? Could it by any chance be a Griever? The walls are getting closer every second and I can feel adrenalin rush through my veins. I ball my hands into fists and make a decision. The walls are less than a meter apart as I sprint forward.

'Don't you bloody do that!' I hear Isaac's voice over the loud grinding of the walls. I'm so sorry. I make it to the other side just in time. The walls close with a loud boom.

I'm inside the maze.

'Congratulations, you just killed yourself.' And that's Minho, being positive, as always.

* * *

 _A/n_

 _Cliff hanger! This chapter is a little earlier but I decided that 3000 is how long my chapters are going to be. I am astonished about the amount of views that this fic is getting, thank you all so much. You deserve a cookie (::)._

 _As always reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Bye and I hope you have a good day, night, morning or afternoon._

 _And remember,_

 _WICKED is good. (Yeah, totally)_


	5. le Griever

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters apart from my OC. All rights go to James Dashner. Enjoy!_

I feel claustrophobic, the tall walls of grey surround me, and I take a moment to let it sink in.

I am in the maze.

That's it, that's all I need to keep the adrenalin going. I walk over to the lifeless body on the ground, _Ben_. I don't know him, after all I have only been in the Glade for how long? A couple of days, not counting the weeks I was passed out. Which makes me think, will I still get my period? I let out a laugh, which makes Minho jump. I am stuck in a maze with human eating-robotic-spiders and I am worrying about my period. I must have gone completely mad.

'What's so funny?' I can't tell him, he wouldn't understand. He'd probably leave me alone with Ben. I suddenly get an idea.

'Minho, help me tie Ben up, into the vines. If we hide him maybe the Grievers won't find him.' Now Minho lets out a laugh.

'And you really think we are going to survive? No one ever survived a night in the maze. No one.' I give him a sad look. This guy is really beginning to get on my nerves.

'We are as good as dead. Don't you understand?' Minho barely whispers while rocking back and forth in his sitting position. I have never seen anyone so scared in my life. I can see pure terror in his eyes, his body shivering not from the cold but fear.

I walk over slowly to Minho and sit down next to him. I want to say something badly but nothing comes into my mind. He's probably right, he's tired from running all day and I don't have a clue about the maze. We are going to die.

He opens his mouth as if to say something but a noise interrupts.

 _Whirr_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Whirr_

A Griever. I cover Minho's mouth with my hand and wait. We sit there motionless until I can't hear the Griever anymore. Immediately I grab vines and begin tying them to Ben's limbs. After I am done I motion to Minho for help. But there is no Minho. I look around and notice his leg disappear round a corner. Great. Now I am all alone. I still can't believe that he left me, he was a runner after all. I was just a 'greenie'. He should be the one encouraging me and all- oh well. I stare at the spot where we sat mere moments ago and wonder whether we will see each other again. I shake away the disbelief and turn back to Ben. I crouch down and put one ear onto his chest.

 _Buh-bump, buh-bump-buh-bump._

Still alive. Even though I don't know him I decide to risk my life in order to save him. I remember Isaac saying something about a Griever Serum. Isaac. Tears well up in my eyes as I think that I might never see him again. I brush them away, knowing crying will not solve anything.

* * *

After many hours of pulling, cursing and moaning I am done. Ben is now hardly visible through the vines. Amongst the tiredness I feel proud of myself, I at least tried to help, unlike Minho. I feel a sudden dislike for him, he seemed so careless yet when you really need him he is gone. I decide to climb the vines, maybe I could go to the top. I begin making my way slowly up, mainly because of my exhausted arms.

* * *

It is peaceful most of the way up, no Grievers or anything. Peaceful until the vines decide to give in and I land hard on the ground with a not so gentle _thud_. I clench my jaw as my body impacts with the ground.

I look up and around checking for any unwanted attention, thankfully it is silent. I pick myself up, checking for any broken bones I am surprised that my body is perfectly fine. I look around me, I am too tired to climb back up. My arms ache like mad, I know I won't be able to go back up. It's not that bad, I guess, I can't even hear a Griever.

 _Whirr_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Whirr_

'Bloody…' I breathe as I run to hide in the vines. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. I close my eyes and hope that the Griever doesn't have a heat sensor, then it would find me with no problems, for sure. I try to squash my body up as far to the wall as possible. I can head the clicking right in front of me, I suck in a quiet breath as a horrendous smell of oil and rot makes its way into my nose. I fight the urge to puke, I hold my mouth with both of my hands.

* * *

The Griever finally leaves and I fall to the side, I don't know whether from relief or tiredness. The next thing I know is that I am surrounded by darkness.

* * *

'Well, well, well.' I hear an all too familiar voice.

'What has it been, two days? And you are already in trouble.' I look up into the cold, grey eyes of Ava. She looks way more menacing than before. I notice the dark circles under her eyes and wonder what her problem is. She seems to read my mind.

'You were sent to the maze trials for a purpose, to create the brain waves for the blueprint, it seems though you have forgotten your job.' I wonder what about what she means. Once again, she answers my question before I can voice it.

'You know very well that there is no way out of this maze, instead you begin to think like all the other subjects.' She scolds. I shiver at the word, _subjects_ , does she really think they are no more than lab rats? That I am no more than a lab rat?

'You need to change the way you think, your actions. You need to create the blue print. You are our only hope.' I hear a scream, and the dream begins to fade away.

'Lycka. Remember, WICKED _is_ good.'

* * *

I wake up to see the most disturbing thing in my life. The face of a Griever. It is right in front of me, its lifeless eyes glaring at me. _You need to change the way you think,_ right, no more hiding. I run straight at the Griever, grab one of its legs, and twist it at such an angle it comes out with a _pop_. An inhuman scream erupts from the jaws of the creature, I step away as it lunges at me. Fortunately it crashes into the wall and gets one of its legs stuck in a crack. Perfect. I make my way from behind the Griever and slice its ugly head off with the leg I previously ripped out. I stab the lump of metal and flesh until I am satisfied it is completely dead. I drop the metal leg and run my hand through my hair. Where the heck am I? I look around, this is nowhere where I fell asleep. Me, Minho and Ben were literally outside the exit. And now I am in the middle off now where. Well not exactly, I am in a corridor of the maze but- wait up, where is Minho?!

'Minho?!' I call out. I stop myself as I remember there are more Grievers in the maze.

I look around again, it is way past midday. How long had I been asleep for? Gazing at the Griever, my stomach rumbles. I wonder if it is edible. Wow, now I am desperately hungry, I wish I had a chicken sandwich, mmm…chicken…

I desire my knife, I would be able to cut a piece of the Griever flesh off, and maybe I could start a fire somehow. I go through my bag, I know it is pointless but- my fingers feel something cool and sharp amongst the fabric. I pull out a knife! I can't believe my eyes. As always there is a note,

 _Keep hold of it, don't let anyone take it from you. One day it could save your life._

No way Ava. I roll my eyes but still smile.

* * *

After a couple hours of cutting vines and Griever meat, I am finally ready to eat. Well nearly. When I cut down some of the vines, I was surprised to find that they are actually full of water on the inside. Weird. But I am in a human made maze after all, anything here, I need to use for survival.

When I am done sucking the last drops of water from the vine I had previously cut off, I begin to wonder if I can set it on fire. I almost immediately face palm myself. The vines had to be dry if I wanted to set fire to them, yet I just finished drinking WATER out of them. I am annoyed with my stupidity. _You need to change the way you think, your actions._ Oh for goodness sake Ava! You and I both know this isn't going to work! You know what fine. I'll do it just to prove you wrong.

I walk over to a wall, pulling the vine along with me. I begin to smash my knife into the wall in such a way it sends rays of sparks flying in all directions. I repeat until my hands are burning red, but still the vine disobeys to catch fire. Come on, Lycka, think. My thoughts drift back to the Griever, they must have some kind of oil in them, right?

I look around, I don't find any oil in the Griever but I notice it is covered in some sort of slime. I'll give it a go. I dip the vine in the goo and go back to my spot and strike my blade on the wall. As soon as the sparks fly out, one hits the vine and sets it ablaze. I stare in wonder, I set it on fire! I let out a joyful squeak, just like a little a schoolgirl.

I finally have my long awaited fire and the Griever meat is cooking on top of it. I don't think I am the best cook but I'm sure I'll be able to eat it. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't notice the meat burning a little. Oh well. I pick it up with my knife and let it cool off a little away from the fire. My growling stomach doesn't allow me to wait much longer. I snatch the meat up and take a huge, lion-like bite. I am surprised at the lack of taste, I expected it to be salty or at least have a metallic aftertaste, but no, nothing.

* * *

When I am done with my meal I put the fire out and climb behind some vines. Slumber takes over and I find myself falling, deep into sleep.

* * *

 _I am lying grass, something rare and precious on this planet. I try to enjoy this moment. I gaze at the black velvet sky, stars scattered like tiny jewels. I feel moments like this slip past, I try to grasp onto the optimistic parts of my life but fail and drown in misery. I am soon led back into the grey reality of WICKED, they say it's for the greater good. But what if there is no future, and we are just wasting our time and the lives of people we love?_

* * *

I awaken from the dream, the same one has been haunting me through the week I spent in the maze, a whole week of misery and torture. I was actually able to survive a week! Now either the boys were lying to me or I am way better than all of them in survival. I have cleared it of all the Grievers and ate them all. I am starting to lose hope in finding my way back into the Glade, until I hear footsteps and sobs down one of the corridors. I run silently following the sound until it stops. I crouch and peer around the corner. My mouth opens wide when I see who it is…

* * *

 _A/n_

 _Hi guys! Firstly I would like to say that I changed my mind about the one chapter = one day thing as it would become boring and I wouldn't be able to get on with the story. Also I want to point out that Isaac/ Newt is still a runner as he hasn't jumped, yet…_

 _I know the idea of burning the vines and eating Grievers might seem daft but I read and got inspiration from The Hunger Games (which I love!) so blame Katniss for any survival/fighting scenes. Guess who was the person Lycka found in the maze? (Hint; no it's not Rue :'( although when I read TMR I thought Chuck was like a boy version of Rue, 'Cos he is the main character's friend and dies and… oops! ) Anyway please review, even if it is a couple of words I still appreciate your support!_

 _Bye and I hope you have a good day, night, morning or afternoon._

 _And remember,_

 _WICKED is good. (Kind of…)_

Cookies, anyone? (::) (::) (::)


	6. Aww, Isaac has a secret admirer'

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters apart from my OC and storyline. All rights go to James Dashner. Enjoy!_

I stare, my eyes wide in disbelief. I have actually found a living, breathing person. I stand up and make my way around the corner. I stand there dumbfounded, I don't know whether to laugh, cry or scream.

'Isaac.' I am only able to whisper, but he sure heard it. He turns to face me and I am struck with horror at his appearance. His face is red and puffy from crying, a big contrast to his pale body. But the worst are his eyes. The ones filled with curiosity and forgiveness are now hollow. I would expect him to say something, at least give me a sign he is ok. But he does nothing. He stands there, his expression blank, as if he doesn't recognise me.

'Isaac?' I step forward, not knowing what is going on. Still, nothing. I am sure he probably thinks he has gone crazy, I am supposed to be dead after all. I inch closer to him, I try to think of a way to show him I am real. I move my hand slowly, as if not to scare him. I wipe a tear away from his face, he seems to come back to life at my touch.

'You're alive.' He whispers. I smile as he pulls me into a hug. It seems as if I am re-living the dream I had, but I try to not worry about that now. Right now I only care about the fact that I found him. I am finally not alone. This is one of them moments in life that you don't want to end, they are just perfect. I can feel a few tears trickle out of my eyes, and for once they are not tears of sadness, but joy.

After what seems an eternity Isaac pulls away from the hug. I can see his eyes change, once again they are full of hope. I smile to myself, I did it again, I gave him hope.

I break the silence.

'Let's get out of here.' And as if on command I hear a noise, as if two knifes were rubbing against each other. A Griever. I thought I killed all of them. Oh well, I guess not.

Isaac grabs my hand and literally drags me down the corridor. I snap out of my thoughts and begin to run following him closely. We take many twists and turns until we are in the corridor leading to the Glade. I wonder how come I wasn't able to find it, maybe Ava didn't want me to, I mean she wanted those blueprints and all. We turn a corner and I can see the Glade at the end of the corridor.

'Race you to the Glade!' I exclaim as a sudden burst of energy explodes in me. Maybe it's just adrenalin, maybe the fact I can finally be safe surrounded by four walls.

I increase my speed and catch up with Isaac, to his surprise. And so we race towards the opening, head to head. We sprint at a record speed, closing the gap between us and the Glade in mere seconds. It takes a tiny amount of vigour and I overtake Isaac. I run first into the Glade closely followed by him. I try to stop but I slip and fall onto my face. This makes Isaac laugh so much he nearly chokes. I join in, I must have looked so funny. I guess I got used to the hard stone floors. It feels like laughter is something I haven't been able to do for years, although I can't remember that far back.

Isaac reaches his hand towards me and I pull myself up. I wipe away the dirt from my legs while laughing. Soon we are surrounded by a group of Glader's, their reactions to me look something like this;

'The Greeine is back!'

'No way! She's dead!'

'Look! She is bleeding!'

'Someone get Alby!'

'This is impossible!'

'She's still hot!'

I let a little laugh escape at the last one, boys will be boys.

I stop my laugh abruptly as a figure emerges from the crowd. Everyone goes silent. It's Alby.

'What is all this fuss abo-'he stops as he sees me. A look of amazement yet horror washes over his face.

'You-how did- but …' he stammers. I grin at his confused face. He quickly recovers and says in an authority filled voice.

'We are having a gathering, now.' He points to me.

'You, in the Slammer. Immediately.' I am shocked by his last sentence. How dare he? I just came out of the Maze after a week and he decides to lock me away? What a nerve.

'Newt, you are to make sure she stays there. Go.' He leaves followed by most of the Gladers, to this called 'Gathering'. I sigh. So much for proving my worth, I get to be thrown into the Slammer. Wait what about Minho and Ben? Did they make it? I can't bear the fact of Minho dying. I turn to Isaac who has already began to make his way to the Slammer.

'Com' on Blondie. Don't want to piss Alby off anymore.' Blondie? I grin and catch up with him. I'd say my hair is far off from blond with all the dirt and blood in it.

We reach the so called Slammer, it's more of a hole in the ground with bamboo walls around it, ceiling and door. Better than the Maze, I guess. I hop in and look around. There's nothing there but a small stool with uneven legs. I turn at the sound of the 'door' slamming shut. I guess that's why it's called the Slammer.

'Hey! You're not going to leave me are you?' I call to Isaac. I see his face through the 'bars'.

'Why? Are you scared of the dark?' he answers mockingly.

'Psh, no. I just have lots of questions to ask you.' I hear a groan.

'Minho is fine, so is Ben and no we didn't miss you.' I let out a small laugh.

'That's not what I meant.' I see a pair of eyes look at me through a space in the door.

'What is it then?'

'Did you get the supplies yet?' I ask.

'Yeah, why?' I guess they didn't get the ice cream then, if they did then he wouldn't question.

'Wait, it wasn't you who did it, was it?' my mood lifts, I guess they did get the ice cream then.

'Maybe…' I begin.

'What the heck were you thinking?!'

'What?' did I do something wrong?

'Don't ask like you don't know. It was not funny!' I look at him confused.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys don't like ice cream, I didn't mean-'

'Wait, did you say ice-cream?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't know-'

I hear a sigh. I am going over all the possibilities of bad things that could have happened in my head. Seriously, what's wrong with ice cream?!

'I'm sorry, I should have explained to you.' Isaac begins.

'What?' I am dying from curiosity. A dust of pink seems to make its way across Isaac's face.

'Well…'

'Well?' I demand.

'Umm… well somebody thought it would be funny to put hearts all over my clothes...'

My eyes widen at that, but I let out a laugh.

'Aww, Isaac has a secret admirer!' I snigger.

'Stop it!' The week in the maze has surely made me more confident, I mean if I can deal with Grievers then I can obviously deal with a couple of boys.

'Oh, I 'm sorry,' I scoff out between laughs. I'm obviously not.

'Wow, the Greenie actually knows how to laugh!' I am surprised by his remark.

'What do you mean? And why Greenie all of a sudden? I have a name you know.' what's wrong with him? One second we are joking and the next he is acting like I just came into the Glade. Just like he did that morning, about a week ago…

'Isaac, you need to let me out, now.' I pull at the bars making Isaac jump from the sudden movement.

'No way, not until Alby says so.' That is not the same Isaac I found in the maze. His voice is cold and robot like. I hate it.

'Isaac Newton, you have three seconds to let me out.' I nearly shout from my frustration.

'No way, what are you going to do?' Good question. I look around the Slammer for an answer. I come to a conclusion that I need to rip the door out. It's going to be tough, I know, I am seriously tired from being in the maze. The maze has a weird tendency to make you feel super tired after being in there for a while.

'One…' I take a couple steps back.

'Two' I get myself ready to lunge at the door.

'You are not actually going to go anywhere, you know right?' I hear a voice from outside.

'Three!' I sprint forward and jump onto the door. Only there is no door. I am left lying in confusement as I take in what has happened. Where's the door?

'You are free to go, Greenie. But take this as your last warning, one more strike and you are being banished. Also you begin your work as a med jack tomorrow, no one else wants you 'cos they think you're nothin' but trouble. You are very lucky that we haven't decided to banish you already.' I look up to see a very amused looking Alby and Isaac.

I pick myself off the ground, dusting my pants I relies that Alby has come back and let me out. I give him a small smile. At least he is still his normal self. Which reminds me…

'Uhh, so I'm gonna go…'I wave at them and then sprint off towards the Homestead. During my way I constantly repeat in my mind that I need to find out what the drink was. I was so foolish to give Isaac that bottle of water, which I guess wasn't entirely water because now he is beginning to lose his memory.

As I dash up the stairs I startle a few Gladers and receive a lecture from Gally, who seems to think I am actually listening when in reality I'm not. I finally make it up to the room and look around like a lunatic, throwing various objects and sending piles of clothing flying across the room.

Not waiting for my breath to slow down I start fiddling with countless things on a desk, I not only find the bottle but also a half empty bottle of aspirin. Hold up, I swear I only gave Isaac two or so pills but now there is more than half missing…

I continue with my mad investigation, I open the bottle and take a sniff. It certainly was not water, it gives off a bitter odour. But the thing I don't understand is why Ava would do this to Isaac, I mean she is on our side, right? I begin to feel less confident about that, she clearly poisoned Isaac and trapped me in that bloody maze. Speaking of which, it should be closing right about now.

I decide to pause my exploration, I pace towards the dust covered window and take a look outside. My eyes meander over the Glade, it seems so peaceful. That's kind of a crazy thought, I know, this whole place could shatter if the Creators wanted it to. My eyes seem to follow a certain Glader, he seems to suspiciously be getting closer and closer to the maze entrance. It takes a couple of moments for me to register what is going on.

Not letting anything else distract me I rush out of the room, making dust swirl in the air from the rapid movement. Once again I am running crazily down the stairs and outside. I hardly notice the cool air enter my lungs as I step outside. The whole Glade seems to still be peaceful, getting ready for the night and people finishing off their particular jobs. Yet what they don't know is that the next few seconds will majorly affect most of their lives, mine as well.

My drowsy eyes focus once again on the blond figure, my feet follow his footsteps faster every stride. Harsh rips of air escape my throat, each breath I take in is shorter. I dash across the grass like a bullet, my feet hardly touch the ground as I focus on my one and only goal; stop Isaac.

But I can't make it in time, I know I can't. Isaac isn't by the walls yet but there is no way I can make it, I run even faster although I thought that would be physically impossible.

 _Faster, faster, faster._

My lungs burn but I still urge my body on. My head feels light, I start to lose control over my muscles but I carry on. It's quite amazing how there could be so much determination in such a little girl like me. I see amongst the blurred colours around me as Isaac stops right outside of the walls. I need a few more seconds, just a couple. I close the gap between us,

 _Five meters, four_.

My head spins, I can scarcely process what is happening around me.

 _Four, three._

My lungs scream for air, my throat dry.

 _Two, two and a half._

Isaac stars going in again, I feel a slight rumble of the ground. Oh no, the walls.

They're closing.

 _One, half a meter_.

A blast of wind hits my face and I don't hesitate to cross the borderline of the Glade into the maze. I continue following Isaac into the maze until a loud boom knocks me off my feet.

I remember once I went to a theme park, it was a water ride and we were going down a slope. I felt fine one second and then the next our cart was at such an angle I actually thought I would fall out. That is exactly how I feel right now, only that I am holding on to my dear life not a cart.

I suck in deep, delicious breaths of air and I can almost feel it spreading throughout my body. I curl my body up and close my eyes. I have been safe. I was finally able to rest, but no. I had to follow Isaac, a boy I can hardly remember. I only had a couple of dreams from the past, I don't even know if we are family or just friends.

I let sobs escape my mouth. Why had I been so stupid? Why did I have to follow him? Why did I care so much? I have no idea how long this mental trauma will last for, but I hope it's not too long, it's burning my mind and I hate it.

I calm myself down after a long time, it has already gone dark and I need to find Isaac. I pick myself up, my body is refusing to cooperate so it takes ages for me to get up and going. I regret coming in here, I should have let him go. But I care for him too much to let him die. I am mentally torn between the two thoughts.

I meander through the identical corridors moving silently like a ninja, I keep my ears open for any noise which would indicate where Isaac is. I pause every couple of steps and listen, nothing. I nearly give up, when a series of sobs comes from around the corner.

I feel like a tonne of bricks has been lifted of my whole body, I found him, I found Isaac again! I hurry around the corner and look around in confusion. Where is he? I frantically gaze around until I feel something wet fall onto my head. I look up. Isaac is halfway up the vines. I gasp.

 _Tears and blood drip down the grey walls, just like rain. I stand paralysed in fear, even if I want to I can't take my eyes away from the boy up there. I stand helpless, I failed. Instead of the tears and blood that drip onto my face I feel like it's the bricks, that I was supposedly freed of just moments ago. They said he was broken, only I was able to fix him. But I couldn't, I need more time, one more day. I failed, I failed the trials._

I keep my eyes on the boy, even though they burn. I whisper

'Don't do it.' His head turns to me. He opens his mouth. More blood comes out.

'It's… your… fault…' he spits out. Tears prick my eyes like a million of knifes.

'I'm so sorry… ' I sob.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' he screams, making more blood fly out of his mouth. He lets go of the vine to hold his head while screaming words I can't make out. I stare in horror as he lets go with both of his hands. He falls …

 _A/n_

 _Cliff-hanger! So yeah, I know this chapter is all over the place. I wasn't really sure of how to make the moments that follow up to Isaac jumping, but there you go, I tried my best. Also the text in italics will either be flashbacks or dreams. Yes I know, in the actual book it is Alby that is stung but I really needed Ben to be so this story makes sense. I will be altering a few things, the way out will be different, Thomas and Teresa will be playing a different part and also I realised I might have made Isaac(Newt) a bit OCC, but I promise to change that in the next chapters. There will be moments when the characters say random crap but it will make sense later. I promise._

 _Bye and I hope you have a good day, night, morning or afternoon._

 _And remember,_

 _WICKED is good._


	7. Gore and Rat-man

**WARNING; DESCRIPTING OF VERY DISTURBING, DISGUSTING GORE AND STUFF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 _Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters apart from my OC and storyline. All rights go to James Dashner. Enjoy!_

It's my fault. These three words repeat in my head as I stare in horror at Isaac's body. The guilt is burning inside me, it's eating away my heart. I feel empty, hollow, as if a part of my soul has been taken away. I crouch down and put my head on his chest. Still alive. Just like Ben, he is in-between life and death. My mood lifts slightly, at least he didn't die. Maybe, just maybe I could save him. I know it would be stupid, he has lost so much blood already. I look at his right leg, it is almost completely skinless, and you can see a part of his bone sticking out at an odd angle. The whole situation wants to make me puke, but I haven't eaten anything in such a long time nothing comes out. I take my hoodie off, revealing my bare arms to the chilly night air. I hardly notice though as I am already busy wrapping Isaac's leg in the hoodie. When I am done I sit back and look at him, his body covered in blood and twisted in a strange angle. The only indication he is still alive is that his chest rises and falls, I watch for many minutes letting my energy slowly come back.

I come to a decision it would be the best idea to get Isaac back to the door, so the Gladers have at least one body to find in the morning. What about me? Well I already had two strikes, and I believe this counts as the third. Which would mean they would banish me anyway, so why bother? I pick Isaac's upper half of his body and drag him carefully through the corridors. Every so often I take a break, as soon as my arms stop hurting I carry on. I move slowly through the corridors, leaving bloody marks until I reach the walls that lead to the Glade. I lay Isaac right before the walls so when they open he will be the first thing they see.

I sit near Isaac, too tired to stand up, even move. I am completely worn out, I soon find myself falling asleep, falling down into dark abyss.

 _I am sat in in a perfectly white room, opposite me sits a man, his face similar to a rat. I heard the other Munies call him Rat-Man, I now know why. Is cold eyes study my face, trying to guess what I am thinking about. But over the years I have taught myself to keep my face completely unreadable. I needed this, to deal with my feelings, the trials and of course my future. I don't want to remember my past, although I can hardly remember the details the events can still make me wake up screaming for people to run._

 _I return the cold stare, I am not looking forward to this conversation. He sits back, still keeping his eyes focused on me._

 _'_ _I'll ask you one ques-'_

 _'_ _Get to it.' I snap. Another skill I have taught myself is to predict exactly what a person is going to say and beat them to it. I do it flawlessly. Rat-man slightly raises his eyebrow but carries in his annoying nature._

 _'_ _We can bring him back. He's alive.' I let this sink in. They saved him, but at what cost?_

 _'_ _But?'_

 _'_ _But he doesn't remember anything, not even you. And it needs to stay that way. You can't call him Isaac, he now is Newt. If you call him Isaac he will get very bad headaches, even die. You see, his name will spark up some memories which will lead him to depression.' He gives me a look which clearly refers to the Sun Flares. I shiver at the memories._

 _'_ _Now the question is, are YOU ready to start over? Create a better future for the people?' I am not stupid, even though I am only ten summers old I know that the Munies just have a stronger immune system. There is no possible way they can change the immune system of the Cranks. Personally I think they should just let the Munies live somewhere safe and begin the population all over again. But if I said that they would get rid of me, they would think I would start a rebellion or something._

 _'_ _Now that's two questions.' Rat-man smirks in an ugly way._

 _'_ _Well?' I think about it, well I pretend to at least. I already know what I will say, I have been preparing for many night._

 _'_ _On one condition. After the trials WICKED will be destroyed.' This sets him off track. I hold out my hand, and smirk. He has no choice._

 _'_ _Deal.' He shakes my hand. Blackness._

 _A/n_

 _Ok, I know this is a really short one but I had to put it up here so you would understand the next chapters. I have got really excited with this story but when I checked the plan I realised there are only a couple of chapters left. :'(_

 _But I will say I am working on the sequel so don't get too sad!_

 _As always, have a marvellous (an over dramatic Capitol accent) day, night, morning or afternoon. Toddles!_

 _And what do you think_

 _WICKED is good?_


	8. Won't be CHUCKling after the next one

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy, I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. Thank you!_

 _I never saw the sun. And maybe if I did I have no memories of it. It all happened long ago and far away but there are still remains of the damage. The Sun Flares. At least that's what They taught me. More like indoctrinated, that's what some say. You see, a child's brain is very easy to trick, if you tell them a lie long and often enough they will believe it. And that's what happened. We were brainwashed into believing WICKED is good. At first I thought so too. But when I turned 13, a lucky number some say, WICKED would let me go out into the Scorch until 'sun down'. Being a stubborn child I stayed out longer. I wandered through the dusty streets thinking of all the famous people that walked down them too. But now they're nothing more than dust. And that's when I saw One. I daren't say their name, not even think of it. I saw It stagger across the trash filled street, its garments torn into shreds and blood covering its body. I feared not that it would see me, I was able to out run most of WICKED's guards, but that it will tell me something I dreaded to hear. Something I didn't want to be true. I was about to turn back when I heard a hiss emerge It's mouth. I quickened my steps, but I still caught what It said._

 _'_ _It's…your…FAULT!' It screamed. I sprinted back to WICKED, promising myself to never leave their premises ever again. But of course, not all promises can be kept._

* * *

Water. I am in it, I breath it and I am completely surrounded by it. I turn around but there is no escape. If you ever swam under water and looked up, you could see the sunlight from under the water. That's exactly what I am encircled by. But I am not scared. There is a warm, delightful feeling that fills my body from my head to toes. It is accompanied with a soft buzzing in my head, but I don't mind it. The buzz has some kind of melody, however weird that sounds. It's as if you listen to a foreign song, you have no clue what is going on. I can't remember anything or think what might happen, there is only the Now. And I enjoy it. I can't say I feel exactly safe, I keep looking down as if there is a terrifying monster about to emerge and eat me. But there is no monsters. I try to move, doing some kind of weird hand movements like they taught me in swim class. After a moment I feel my hands impact with something cold, unlike the liquid I am currently in. I move my hands over it. It must lead to somewhere else. I hit it hard with one of my fists, to my surprise it send a couple of sparks and fizzes. I repeat. More sparks come out and this time I think I have chipped it. Suddenly the water-like look disappears and my eyes widen at what I see.

* * *

I am in a cylinder like jar in the middle of a Dark Room. I am being watched by many eyes, but I can't see the faces. I slowly turn myself around to look at everyone. It seems this cylinder is the only light source in the room, it casts a blue haze over the floor but it can't melt all the shadows. And that is where They hide. Amongst the shadows I can make out some trails of… is that blood? I panic. I shouldn't be here. I feel vibrations around me, my vision blurs. I turn to see the source of the movement. I don't know whether the fact that I can't hear anything or that Newt is pounding on the glass screaming something inaudible scares me more. I move to face him completely, I look at his mouth and try to make out the words he is saying. I still don't know what is happening. I put my hand on the glass exactly where his is. His dirty, blood covered is a major contrast to my pale, perfectly manicured hand. It feels like I have placed my hand in a pot of molten iron. I scream, or at least try to. A red cloud seems to emerge from around my hand but I still keep it firm on the glass. I keep it there until I can't see Newt any longer because of the redness. I know immediately what it is when that metallic taste makes its way into my throat. Blood. Blood everywhere. Somehow this reminds me of Newt's last words to me, it's my fault. These three words seem to become embedded in my mind. My fault. I must escape, this must be a dream, it must… I continue pounding on the walls as hard as my heart is pounding in my chest. And that's pretty hard.

* * *

I finally feel a promising crack under my fist. One more hit should do it. I literally lunge my body against the glass and close my eyes as I fall out.

I am lying on the floor curled up expecting Them to run up to me and tear me into pieces. But they don't.

'Morning Princess.' I open my eyes to see three figures standing above me. The sun is shining from behind them and I can't make out their faces.

'I'm sorry…' I sob. Might as well apologise when I have the chance. I see one of the figures approach me so I crawl back, my instinct screaming at me to run. I feel just like the first time I woke up in the Glade. I look around, noticing I am not in the Dark Room anymore. Relief floods me momentarily, until it is replaced by curiosity, of course. I pick myself up, leaning on the wall for support. A slight buzz in my head unbalances me and I fall back down. I feel a strong force pull me up to my feet and hold me there until I can stand on my own again.

I look up to see Minho. Normally a smile would make its way across my face but this time there was a pang of guilt. I can't look him in the eye, I just killed his best friend.

'Are you ok?' he can clearly tell I am not.

'Am I… dead?' This time one of the other figures answers.

'Not quite.' That's Gally. But there is no hatred in his voice, not even amusement, which leads me to question further.

'Where is Isa- Newt?' I catch myself just in time. I made a promise and I must keep it, at least this one.

'Well, look for yourself.' And that's Alby, his voice still full of authority. My mood drops slightly, I guess I am not dead after all.

Alby and Gally move out of the way and I step towards a bed. My eyes wander about until I spot a spot of blond amongst the white sheets. My pace quickens and I reach the side of the bed.

He's there. He's alive. And he looks peaceful as ever. I can see him breath, but this still doesn't satisfy me. I pull the sheets of him and drop them immediately. His whole leg is red and swollen, and although I can't see because of the bandage, I know that his wound is infected. This brings tears to my eyes. This sure was my fault.

'Who are you?' I don't even register this question, I meet his eyes for a split second and then run.

* * *

I have done this like a million times before, or at least I think I have. I bolt down the stairs and out. Yup, it feels almost like a routine. I get scared, I run. With each step I feel like I am igniting a fire inside, I can't stop it, I must run and let it burn out. So that's what I do. I go running right into the Deadheads, or the forest if you like. I take many twists and turns before I reach my bush. I stop myself before I crawl into it. _Change the way you think._ I need to stop hiding and go back. I need to be strong. But I don't want to stop coming to this place at all, the aroma of the flowers seems to calm me no matter how bad the pain is. I pick a handful of the flowers and begin tying them together. I don't know why but this seems to take my mind off all the things that are happening. Before I know it I am left with a very complicated but just as pretty flower crown. I smile, hey why not? I place it on my head. That's when I realise my hair is perfectly brushed out. I take a glance at my clothes. I'm wearing a dress. A dress!? It is a little tighter at the waist but then it flows out. At least the sleeves reach halfway down my upper arm. And it's pure white. Gee, I wonder where they got a dress from. Unless I really was taken by WICKED…

* * *

'Are you an angel?' I turn to face a little chubby kid. He looks about twelvish, I wonder how old I am…

'Umm, are you ok?' I give him a grin to show that I am. I am far from an angel but I need to try to be better than I was before. No more crying, no more fear. The Gladers need me.

'What's your name?'

'I'm Chuck. What about you?'

'Lycka.' He seems to think about it but then just replies.

'That's a nice name. Are you hungry?' my stomach answers with a fierce growl.

Chuck lets out a laugh and we both head back to the Homestead.

* * *

Ok I must admit, Chuck is the most funny of the Gladers. He is so sweet and innocent I really feel bad that he has to be in these trials. He acts so different to the others, he is full of hope and this seems to annoy many of the Gladers to the point they start ignoring him. Poor Chuck. Although he does keep on rambling on about stuff and this is what is happening now. Me, Minho and Chuck are sitting outside, the boys seem to not be able to keep their eyes off me. Yes, I tried blackmailing Minho to give me back my clothes but he just said.

'Why? So you look like a boy? No way.'

'So how long have I been…?' I think for a second.

'In a coma, I guess.' I look at both of them.

'Well, we have a new Greeine,' he motions Chuck.' And it's like your third week here, isn't it Chuck?' Chuck nods.

'We thought you were dead!' Chuck pips in.

'I have been here for a month and three weeks?!' I gasp.

'Well you have been asleep for most of it.'

'But there will be another Greenie in a couple of days and I still don't know what I'm doing…'

'Ugh, yeah you do silly. Don't you remember? You are a med jack now.' I do remember.

'Oh, yeah.'

'What? You don't seem to be very happy to be back.'

'Well,' I begin.' I am happy, but look what I have caused.'

'YOU are the reason Newt is still alive! So don't you dare blame yourself, without you he would be gone, take by the Grievers.' Minho seems very keen on the idea that I saved Newt. But I know I didn't, it's my fault he jumped. But how am I supposed to tell him that? I can't. It would break him. I would be responsible for another broken heart.

'I guess you are right.' I mutter.

'Oh, I'm always right.' At least Minho is still his normal self. I and Chuck both laugh and he soon joins in.

* * *

After we are done eating we head back to our jobs, Minho has apparently some important things to talk about with Alby so Chuck and I are left alone.

'So, what do you do?' I ask Chuck. I really have no clue what he could be good at in the Glade.

'I'm a Slopper.' He doesn't sound too happy.

'Oh.' I suddenly get an idea.

'Hey Chuck, mind if I join you?' I might do something useful, but there is no way I am going back to the med jack's hut. I am not strong enough to face Newt, but some Slopper work would be ok.

'Are you sure?' I nod. Chuck seems to become happier, at least he doesn't know who I really am, or was.

* * *

We head into the Deadheads, I smile and nod as Chuck cheerfully goes on about what happened when I was in the coma. We are apparently heading to a stream where we will wash clothes. After a few minutes I know every single detail of what happened, I'd probably know less even if I was there.

'So, wait, you said Gally ran out into the maze when I was gone?' I'm surprised that _he_ would care, I mean we weren't exactly BFF's when I left the Glade.

'Yup, everyone seems to think you are amazing, they said you risked your life _twice_ , both during the first week you were here.' Oh Chuck, if only you knew the truth. I might have saved Minho and Newt from death but was it really worth it? I mean it was for Minho, but Newt? He will probably hate me that I not only had driven him to the point he jumped, but also that I saved him…

'And here we are!' my thoughts are interrupted as we enter a small clearing with a stream. Around it are a couple of huddled kids, probably the youngest or weakest, that can't perform any other job than cleaning. I feel so bad for them, from this day on I make a promise that if I don't have any work as a med jack then I will come to help them in washing clothes.

'Here, it's simple. You wet the clothing in water, rub soap into it and then rinse it out. Then we will take them and lay them on the rocks over there,' Chuck motions some massive rocks that are a couple meters away.' so they dry. OK? Let's get to it.' I pick up a t-shirt and begin scrubbing it with soap and rinsing it off in the water. After a few hours we are done and I feel mentally better, hard work seems to be therapeutic to me. I can't say the same about my hands or my dress though. I broke nearly all may nails and my dress is covered in soapy stains. Now Minho will have to give me my clothes back.

* * *

We leave the clearing and head to the Homestead for supper, I wonder where Minho is. My question soon becomes answered when a certain Asian comes towards us while we are sitting outside, eating bowls of stew and enjoying the last rays of sunshine.

I jump up as something lands on my head blocking my vision.

'What the-' I pull my top and cargo pants of my head.

'Thanks Min.' He plucks the flower crown, which is hardly in one piece, and plops it on his head.

'You don't know how much persuading I had to do just to keep you in the Glade.'

'What do you mean?' It suddenly hits me, I already had three strikes, I should be banished.

'Well?' they can't banish me, can they? Minho's face darkens.

'I tried my best…' No, they can't do this to me.

'Minho!' I nearly cry. He laughs.

'Just kidding, blondie. You're staying, but on one condition. You have to always be in sight. And no leaving the Homestead after sun-down.' The last one reminds me of WICKED. Maybe I should have listened to them, maybe I should be more obedient.

'Fine, whatever. As long as I can hang out with you guys then I'm fine. Oh and by the way, Minho do you know where my bag is?'

'I'll tell you if you give me something to eat. I'm starving, Alby had us debating nearly all day long. Didn't have food since morning.'

'Sure.' I pass him my half empty bowl while rolling my eyes.

'In the med jack's hut. Where you were asleep, under that bed.' I nod and leave them.

* * *

On my way I am congratulated by a couple of younger Gladers, each time it feels as if someone is clawing a hole in my stomach. If only they knew what really happened they would be wanting me dead. I keep my eyes to the ground and quicken my pace to the hut. I want this to be fast and over.

I push the door, opening it silently I slip in and make my way to the bed. I look briefly and see that Newt is still asleep. I bent and take the bag from under the bed. I check that everything is in there, knife, MP3 all that. I consider changing into my clothes here, but a sudden sound of bed covers moving makes me freeze. I quickly stuff my things into my bag and crawl under the bed. Soft footsteps make their way across the floor until they come to a halt. Great, Newt is up. I close my eyes and hope really badly he goes away.

'What are you doing you shank? Get up!' I feel someone grab my arms and pull my from under the bed, holding me up in mid-air. I swear I'm going to have bruises forever, that's how hard he is clutching me. I slowly open my eyes and meet Newt's just mere inches from my face.

'You… you're a… girl.' He drops me and I growl as my body impacts with the floor.

'Really genius? No wonder you were named after Newton, such amazing ability to think.' I scoff and begin to stand up.

'Here let me help you,' he reaches his hand out and I hesitate. Oh well, he already bruised my wrists. I let him pull me up. I dust my dress off and wonder how he had managed to walk with his leg wounded.

'How did you know my name?' I don't register this question and look at my wrists who are beginning to look like black berries.

'Oh look, my wrists are changing colour. I wonder how that happened.' I let a small groan escape and look at Newt's leg, it seems as if it has healed. But as soon as this thought comes into my mind Newt's undamaged leg gives in and he topples over onto me. I'm back onto the floor again, great.

'Ugh Newt! Get off me! 'That is all I manage to say before all the air is knocked out of my lungs. He finally comes off me and I am able to stand up after a few moments.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'Oh shut up.' I snap. I have already spent way too much time, Minho is probably going to get suspicious. I see a hurt look come across his face and I make a decision I am later going to regret.

'Come on, let's get you up onto one of these beds.' I walk over to him and try to pick him up. And when I say try, I mean I completely fail because I can't move him any closer to the bed than he was before.

After a couple of minutes, a lot of swearing and team effort, Newt is finally on the bed. I sit next to him and take a moment to catch a breath. I didn't know he was sooo heavy. I look over to him and a small smile makes its way onto my face. No matter what happens he always seems to make me feel better, if not in one piece. He is like glue, always holding me together.

'Ok, I have two questions.' I look at him straight in the eye which makes him look away. I smile to myself when I see a small blush. Wow, even though I have killed him twice, however bad that sounds, he still seems to like me. Ok, that thought has made the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

'Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?'

'Ok, so first of all this is not your room sweetie and I'm…' oh shit, I didn't think this one through.

'Umm, I'm No-one.' I stand up quickly and grab my bag of the floor.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm… Just… no just forget I was here. Forget all about me. I'm not real.' I rush out of the room. How could I be so stupid? If I become friends with Newt again the loop will continue, he will die and I will feel empty again. But what did they say, this was the last time they would save him. I can't mess it up, Newt deserves much better than this. I need to find an empty spot and calm down, this has been a hectic month.

Before I know it I am climbing onto a tree, an apple tree to be exact. It seems as if it stood here since the world began, its branches thick and curled up in a variety of ways. I decide this will be a perfect place to sleep, I can see most of the Glade from here and the leaves will provide a perfect cover. From who? I don't know, I'm not scared of the boys. Maybe I'm hiding from myself. I swear from now on to not get close to any of them, in a sense of relationships of course. Whether as friends or something more I can't afford to hurt any of them. Unfortunately, not all promises can be kept.

 _A/N_

 _Well here you go. I have decided to go away from the normal plot line as the books have it, but beware there will be spoilers. But I bet most of you already know the books of by heart, and if you don't then what the heck are you doing here? Go and read the books, watch the films, read the books again and come here to cry and rant. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far, I would love to hear you feedback and as always have a fab morning, evening, afternoon or tea. See ya'll in the next one!_


	9. Minho's betrayl

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy, I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. Thank you!_

The next few hours I spent either crying or laughing as hard as I can. You could say, if you saw me, that I was completely broken. But on the inside I was perfectly fine. Well if by fine you mean I have mixed feelings and I just have to let all the frustration out but then I'd be ok, then yeah, I'm fine. I have tried listening to music on my mp3, don't worry I haven't forgot about it. But there is nothing on it, just a slight buzz that indicates it's not dead. I keep wondering where I could get batteries from, I mean I keep avoiding the obvious of actually going to Alby and asking him. And yes I have not forgot about the ice-cream, I mean I bet it's already gone, but- oh man I could do with some ice-cream right now.

Ok that made me make my mind up. I climb down the tree and land softly on the grass beneath. I make my way silently across the sleep-stricken Glade like a cat. I take a glance up and stop right in my tracks. They sky, it's filled with millions of tiny dots. Stars. I am too focused on looking up I don't notice shadows moving about around me. I have to look back down as my neck starts to hurt. That's when I notice. A group of boys have completely surrounded me. I look around for anyone I recognise, but I don't. My heart begins to pound like crazy, what do they want? Try to keep calm, I repeat constantly over and over.

'What do you guys want?' I try to act as brave as I possibly can, but at the same time I keep looking out for an exit. They keep closing in, I can now smell the disgusting stench that follows them around. They don't respond, just look at me with dead still expressions. Dead-still. That's when it hits me, these are the Baggers. They are supposed to be in charge of the dead, but I'm not dead…

'Hey, I don't understand… did someone die?' my mind goes straight to Newt, but he couldn't could he?

'No, well yes. Alby said you need to make something, like a good-bye gift.' My face literally goes pale, I can feel the blood drain out of it. But if Alby said so. My mind goes straight to the flower crown I made this morning.

'Of course. When do I need-'

'Tomorrow. Midnight. Deadheads. And wear something…pretty.' Then they turn and leave. I am left standing there, did that just happen? I shake my head.

I feel something on my face, a hand over my mouth. I panic. Someone grabs me by the shoulders and holds me tight against their body. I manage to open my mouth and give them a nasty bite.

'Oww, it's me, Minho.' I turn and look at the person, who is in fact Minho. I let out a sigh of relief, but what the heck was that supposed to be? First I get a weird deal with the Baggers and now one of my friends gives me heart attack. Gees, these boys sure have a weird way of communicating, don't they?

'What the heck Minho? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought it was one of them creeps.' I run a hand through my hair, a habit I have seemed to pick up from Newt when we still, well, knew each other…

I look at Minho, he doesn't look to good. Something seems to click in his eyes, he reaches for my hand and pulls me after him.

'Hey, Min. where are we going?' ok, this dude is seriously giving me the creeps. And his eyes, something is wrong. Just like that time I was in the Slammer and then Newt- Oh no. I just realised where Minho is taking me.

The Box.

'Min, what is happening? What are you doing? Stop!' I manage to pull my hand out from his grasp, talk about bruises. Ha-ha, this is no time for jokes.

'Minho, what is wrong with you?' I try to sound as calm as I possibly can. A smirk makes its way across his face. I don't like this, I don't like this at all.

'Come on Lycka, you are not going to fool anyone around here. I know what you did. You killed Newt, didn't you?' I stand there baffled.

'But how did you know?'

'You are one of Them.' Spit flies out of his mouth as he says this.

'Who?' is all I manage to say before I feel a pain in my face. I can't believe it, Minho just hit me. My surprise gives him an opportunity to hit me even more. Soon I am on the floor, even if I wanted to hit back I can't. My wrists hurt and so does my head, not including all the places where he hit me. I taste the sickening flavour of blood in my mouth. I curl up into a ball and hope that he will stop soon. And he does. I crank one eye open and in my surprise Minho is standing over me, his head in his hands. I don't have the energy to speak, but I can clearly see the war going on in his head. I don't know which side wins but he comes over to me. I'm not scared, I have been hurt so much through my life I can hardly feel any physical pain like I used to. I look him straight in the eye, I put so much hatred into this look it makes him look away. Great, just leave me here for the others to find. Then they will banish you and I will feel safe, hopefully.

'I am so sorry, Ly, I really didn't mean too...'

'Leave me alone.' These three words seem to have as much impact on him as Newt's had on me. My vision blurs but I do know Minho picks me up. And that's it, darkness. Once again. I don't know why, I have this really weird tendency to fall asleep for long periods of time or go into comas. Weird. Oh well at least I can't feel the pain any longer, the physical one obviously. Once again it is like someone ripped a piece of my heart out, guess that's what being betrayed by your best friend feels like. But there is always the question, why? Why me? Why now? And just why?

* * *

 _A dim light flickers in a window. That light comes from my room obviously, who else would be up all night knitting thick socks? I am nearly done anyway. I have completed my pair of green ones, my fave colour! But now I am finishing of the orange pair, for my friend. A couple of loops… and voila! I stuff them into my back pack, hide the knitting needles amongst the flowers in a vase and turn the light of. As I make my way under my covers I smile to myself. Tomorrow I will be done with this crap. Tomorrow, I will run away from WICKED._

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Double cliff-hanger! When you thought it couldn't get any worse…_

 _I don't know if the scene with the Baggers came out as well as I wanted it to, also if you didn't get why Minho took Lycka to the Box is because he was supposed to kill and throw her down it… it's getting pretty dark innit? Anyway what do you think about the last flashback? Do you think Lycka escaped? And who was her friend that she made them socks for? Hopefully we will find out in the next chapters._

 _Anyway, I hope you have a great day, night, morning or afternoon!_


	10. Orange socks

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy, I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. Thank you!_

A couple of moans escape my mouth as I come back to reality. Amongst the blurs of green I make out faces looking at me. Ok, am I dead now? I try to move but my body objects to anything I tell it to do. Great. Bloody amazing. My heavy eyelids keep dropping, threating to send me back into sleep, but I try my best to stay awake. I try to move, it feels like I am lying on needles and I let out a scream.

'It's ok, you're going to be fine, just listen to me.' I try my best to focus on the voice, it calms me down although I still feel the stabbing sensation.

'No… don't do that... you're still weak… 'I hear voices around me as someone lifts me off the ground. The pain lessens and I am very grateful to the person who picked me up. I dare to open my eyes once more to see who it is. As my eyes flicker open light hurts them and I have to squint. I make out a blur of orange and blond. I close my eyes back again, it takes too much effort to keep them open.

'Newt?' my voice is barely audible.

'Hush, you need to rest. I'll take care of you.' Oh them bloody butterflies. Even when I am literally dying they dare to come. But I am thankful, I need someone to take care of me from time to time.

'Thanks.' I put my head on his chest as it hurts so much. The rhythmic breaths keep me from losing my sanity. I know it's only a few minutes but it seems like hours until we reach the med jacks hut. I know this when my body comes in contact with the cool sheets. I try to open my eyes again, remembering the light is dimmer in here. I'm right, my eyes are able to focus. I look up to see basically most of the Gladers looking at me. I search for the familiar faces, I find them at the front of the crowd. Alby ain't to happy, as always anyway. Newt with his frown, and Gally, actually looking sorry for the state I am in. I want to say something, tell them it's Minho that he is a traitor. But I can't as I feel a sudden prick in my arm and everything goes numb.

 _I sit on a bench, in a garden I suppose. It seems as there is light coming from behind some bushes but when I try to go through them their thorns scratch at my hands. So I stay seated. The white dress. I am wearing the white dress just like the one in the Glade. My hair is in a side braid and I can feel flowers on my head. What am I doing here? I look around for an exit, I wander down corridors of flowers and decorative hedges. The path is dirt, I feel its soft cool texture against my bare feet. I keep wandering through the garden, it is very peaceful although silent. As I walk down a maze of emerald green hedges I find a small clearing with a single apple tree in the middle. Its pinkish blossoms cover its branches like snow during a dark winter. I walk up to the tree, it seems to be so familiar. As I gaze up at the chocolate brown branches I spot two ropes attached to one. Curious, I come closer. A swing. I want to remember this place so badly my head begins to hurt. Ok, stop. Just stay calm. I sit down on the swing and begin to rock gently forward and back. The creak as the rope rubs against the branch is driving me insane, I know this place but I just can't remember. I want to see how high I can go._

 _Forward, back_

 _Forward, back_

 _Forward, back_

 _I smile, as I swing it makes the blossoms fall like it is really snowing. I almost don't see the figure enter the clearing. It slowly makes its way towards me, uncertain. But I know who it is, in fact I have been waiting for him. I jump off the swing in mid-swing, I guess you could call it. I land in front of the figure._

 _'_ _What took you so long?' I say cheerfully._

 _'_ _Well, um I have something to tell you…' Newt runs his hand through his hair, a habit I have gained from him as he does this so often._

 _'_ _Well?'_

 _'_ _I…I-I…'_

 _'_ _What?'_

 _'_ _I'm sorry- I just, I…' I can't believe him, Newt is the most laid back kid I know. He never stutters._

 _'_ _Do you want to talk about it, somewhere else?' I whisper the last part. He nods. This is of course a fake question, I know WICKED are watching us. It is a question we ask each other when we want to go out, into the Scorch. We head out of the clearing and round to a tall hedge where we can't see WICKED's building. We are about to crawl through the gap under the hedge when someone comes round the corner. I immediately take on a casual look and pretend Newt just told me a joke._

 _'_ _That's so funny!' he gives me a questioning look. I return a warning one and he gets the message. We are used to creating this façade around the WICKED staff so they don't know what is going on. But this isn't one of the staff members, its Minho._

 _'_ _What are you doing Ly?' I hate when he uses that nickname. My expression turns into a cold one._

 _'_ _What do you want?' Minho seems genuinely happy until he notices Newt standing behind me._

 _'_ _Oh.' His expression now changes similar to mine, but much more hatred is visible on his face._

 _'_ _What is_ he _doing here?' he clearly means Newt. I cross my arms across my chest, although I am as tall as Minho I still feel like he would be stronger than me._

 _'_ _You took the words right out of my mouth.' I hear Newt mumble behind me. But I know Minho heard him._

 _'_ _What did you say?' Minho passes right by me and towers over Newt, who seems to shrink an inch when approached by him. Newt keeps his look down and mutters._

 _'_ _Nothing.' Ugh, why does Minho have to be such a bitch? I know Newt is a Crank, but he is not crazy like WICKED taught us. If he actually got to meet him he would realise he is just as human as any other Immune._

 _'_ _Ok, that's enough Minho.' They both look back at me, Minho's eyes are as full of victory as Newt's are of tears. I shake my head in disgust._

 _'_ _What do you want?' he walks up to me and stops so close I swear I can hear his heartbeat. Or that's just mine. Yup, think it's mine. He looks into my eyes and amongst the hatred and cruelty I find something you could call admiration, but it could also be desire. Whatever it is, it wants to make me puke. I can't look at him, I know what he is going to do. I close my eyes. I squeeze them harder when I feel his lips touch my cheek. I slowly open my eyes but keep them focused on the ground until Minho is out of site. I can't bear to look at Newt, but I know exactly what is going on through his mind._

 _I hear a Minho's footsteps on the stone patio and soon after a door closing. He's gone. I try to keep the feeling of nausea down. I dare to look up at Newt. Just as I thought, his face is showing basically what I am feeling inside._

 _'_ _Com' on. Let's get out of here.' Newt crawls under the hedge without a word and I follow._

 _Personally, I thought this is where the memory would end, it always did after a major event like that, but it doesn't. I crawl out onto the other side and see the vast stretch of scorched land ahead of us. Guess that is why they call it the Scorch. I join Newt's side and we begin walking in silence._

 _It takes about an hour to get from the WICKED base to the City, of course there is a force field around it which stops the Cranks from getting in. But the garden we just got out of is a new addition, that's why there is no force field and we were able to get out. We walk down the dusty streets which used to be as busy as an ants nest. But now they are silent. We hear the occasional scream or laugh of a Crank, but they are far away. We continue with our journey until we come to a huge ware house._

 _'_ _Finally.' I mutter, to no one but myself, I guess. We enter the run down building and make our way up some stairs. After some climbing and mostly walking we reach the roof. This is where we sit and talk freely about everything, a place where we can talk as much bad stuff about WICKED as we want. Sometimes we find a bottle of liquor. It's nothing much, just a gap in the roof where you can sit and watch the sun set. If that's what you want to call it, 'cos you can't really see the sun. It's just gets dark after the sky turns a couple of pretty colours._

 _We sit on the right edge, of course, my feet are dangling of the building while Newt has his crossed like a school kid. We spend some time just looking at the horizon._

 _'_ _I have something to tell you-'we both say at the same time._

 _'_ _Go first.' I say quickly._

 _'_ _No you go, ladies first.' I give him a small smile and shake my head. Such gentleman._

 _'_ _Ok, so you probably wondering why I told them to let you go early from lessons today.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, pretty much.'_

 _'_ _Any way,' I continue.' I think I have found a way out of this WICKED business.'_

 _'_ _Oh no, another one of your genius plans.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, now listen. I was able to sneak into the control room and mess about with the controls a bit.' I smile at Newts surprised expression._

 _'_ _You didn't…'_

 _'_ _Yeah I did.'_

 _'_ _And?!' I take a deep breath in._

 _'_ _Well… I managed to change the trials in such way that we don't die, at least most of us.' Newt sighs._

 _'_ _But it's going to cost us a lot. Mainly me.' I stare off into the distance._

 _'_ _You know you don't need to save me. I'm going to die anyway. I'm a Crank.' He whispers the last part. This makes my heart hurt, I try to think of anything to say but I can't. I wish I could give him a hug, tell him it's ok. But we are way too old for those and any way it would awkward._

 _'_ _So, what did you want to tell me?' I look at him, he blushes and looks away._

 _'_ _Never mind.' I think I have a pretty good idea of what he wants to tell me but I don't want to force him. I want him to feel free around me since he is getting bullied by everyone back at WICKED. I sigh inwardly. I hope he will tell me someday, when it's not too late._

 _'_ _Here, I made you these.' I pull out the pair of orange socks I made yesterday. I want to run away so badly, I'll tell him tonight about my plan._

 _'_ _Someone was complaining about the temperature in their room yesterday.' I hand him the socks at which he stares in disbelief._

 _'_ _Did you make them?'_

 _'_ _Yeah, Happy Birthday.' Surprise, surprise, it's his birthday. That's another thing I found out when I snuck into the control room._

 _'_ _How did you know?'_

 _'_ _I know more than you think.' I wink which makes him turn the colour of the sky. Which is pink by the way._

 _A pink sky means less than an hour to sun-down._

 _'_ _We better get going.' I stand up and wait for Newt to follow me. But he just sits there looking at me with a small grin on his face. I return the smile and say._

 _'_ _I know you'd love to stay here but we really need to go.' He drops his gaze and stands up. We walk down the stairs and out into the Scorch side by side._

 _We don't say anything until we reach the hedge. I stop Newt before he can climb under._

 _'_ _Listen, you know where the really long corridor is in the West wing.'_

 _'_ _Yeah.'_

 _'_ _Well meet me there by midnight, ok?'_

 _'_ _Why?'_

 _'_ _You'll see.' He shakes his head but I know he will come. He always does._

 _Darkness._

 _Now I am sure the dream will end but it doesn't._

 _I am sat in a white room full of kids about my age. Minho is shouting at me, calling me a traitor. He knows that I wanted to escape, he overheard when I told Newt my plan. And now he is super pissed. He points his finger at me and shouts._

 _'_ _She. Is. A. Traitor!' I look around the blank faces that sit next to me. These were supposedly my friends, and I lied to them._

 _'_ _She should go as Griever meat. At least then she would follow what you tell her.'_

 _'_ _Enough.' A boy my age speaks. He has hair the colour of ebony and carob eyes. Thomas. He was the real leader he, he was the one who took care of WICKED after the Purge. And that's why I hate him. Instead of sending all these children to Paradise he continued with the sick experiment. There is no hope left for me, he sure will make me go into the trials._

 _'_ _Don't you see? She will destroy the trials!' And then something happens that I don't expect to happen. Minho grabs me by my throat and scratches. I feel blood come out the wound. Enough. I pull Minho's hand and twist it behind his back._

 _'_ _Security!' Three men dressed in black clothing come in and take Minho away._

 _'_ _It's his turn.' I hear Thomas say behind me. I watch as they pull Minho out of the room, he keeps thrashing out making the job very hard._

 _'_ _NO! You can't do this to me! Ly, don't let them!' I stare, my face blank like I trained it to be, but inside I am going through hell. Guilt and sorrow arises, but so does hatred._

 _'_ _Get the Swipe ready.' I command. That's the last I saw of Minho, before he went into the Maze of course._

 _A/n_

 _For some reason I felt like this chapter should be about what happened before, rather than what happens when Lycka wakes up. But don't worry, that will be in the next chapter. Also I don't know if you noticed, but I found out how to name the chapters. I won't be writing all the memories, and believe me there are way more than I will write in this Fanfic, so I decide to start writing a prequel, so it will be like Kill order and Fever code together. Your welcome!_

 _And if you liked this chapter be sure to leave a comment and stay tuned for the next one! Have a great day, night, morning, or afternoon._


	11. Messing with POV's

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy, I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. Thank you!_

 _A/n_

 _From time to time I might do a Newt P.O.V. just so the story has a bit more fluff. The P.O.V s will change after a couple of lines from person to person just so you get to know what they are thinking/feeling. You're welcome!_

I feel my body awaken, I am so glad it's over. I try to hurry the process of my body coming back from slumber, I surprise myself with the impatience I show. Finally I am able to open my eyes, and I am glad I do. My eyes flutter open and I see Newt. He is close, like really close. If you ever tried looking through a dirty window and had to literally put your face on it, yeah, that close. Our eyes lock the moment I open mine and I must admit I get a little surprised, but I get over it. All this time Newt is frozen in the position I caught him in.

 _Newt's P.O.V._

I am sat by the bed where the girl is. I can't remember anything about her apart from the fact that she is familiar. Very familiar. I asked Alby what happened, he said I jumped. I know I did, I can remember all that clearly, but she seems to be erased from my memories. Weird. My thoughts keep going back to our conversation yesterday, I found her under the bed and it gave me quite the shock. I groan inwardly, why did I have to be so stupid and fall on top of her? Great first impression right there. She seems to know me from somewhere, I mean she knows my name. Stop trying to get your hopes up Newt, she probably got told by Alby or someone.

But that doesn't answer the question why I decided to help her. I guess it was just an impulse, I saw her lying there, hurt, so I picked her up and brought her here. I mean, that's what the others would do, right? I lean back on the chair and stretch my legs out. I have been sat here all night, everyone's asleep but I just can't seem to fall asleep. I can't get this girl out of my mind. I take in her appearance I haven't allowed myself to take in before. The room is dimly lit but I can make out most of her features. She has long golden locks of hair and a nice face. Well under the dirt on her face I guess she is kind of … pretty. I take a glance at the rest of her body, she seems to be wearing some sort of dress and is bare footed. Apart from that she looks quite slim and yup… she has… those. Ugh, you pervert.

I continue to look at her face, her features are soft yet … I don't know. I can't remember seeing a girl, and most shanks around aren't the best looking. I get the sudden urge to touch her face, girls are supposed to be softer than guys, right?

I dare to lean in closer than I ever was with any of the Greenies. That's when I notice all the details on her face, her long eyelashes, bubble gum coloured lips and a couple of blemishes here and there. But now she looks prettier than ever. I take a deep breath in and move my hand slowly. I don't get my hand even close to her when her eyes pop open. Just like that. I am immediately frozen, staring into the rings of shamrock green. I would have expected her to scream, maybe even push me away, but she does none of these. She just keeps looking at me.

Lycka's P.O.V

I don't know what's going on really. I just woke up and bam, I see Newt. It's kind of suspicious what he was doing so close to me, and considering the dream I just had… oh… was he trying to…

I keep my eyes locked with his looking for any signs of what he might be up to. But there is nothing. Just overwhelming surprise.

Newt's P.O.V

Oh man, how did I end up here? She probably thinks I'm a creep now, but it's not like I care. Ok, I lied. I care. A lot. It's kind of weird having someone looking like you like that, with nothing but pure curiosity smeared over their face. I can't seem to break away from the stare though, even if I want to. Which I don't. What is wrong with me?

Lycka's P.O.V

What is wrong with me? I am probably making this really awkward for him. I should say something. Finally I decide to break the silence.

'Hey.' I whisper. This seems to wake him up from the trance. He moves back but his eyes are still locked with mine. I sit up slowly and feel the coldness on my bare arms. That is when I look down and realise I am still wearing a dress. Just a dress. I kind of wish Newt was closer to me, I am freezing.

'Do you mind telling me what you were doing?' I try to sound as calm as possible, I don't want him to get the idea I am mad with him. I'm just curious.

Newt's P.O.V

Klunk. Now what?

'I was just checking your pulse.' Seriously, that's the best you have?

Lycka's P.O.V

Yeah right. You are so bad at lying Newt I can see you were clearly doing something else.

'Don't lie to me.' He drops his gaze and tenses up. Ha, I was right.

'What do you mean?' he avoids my look.

'I think you know pretty well what I mean.'

Newt's P.O.V

How can she possibly know? Or am I being too obvious? I can't look at her when I lie. It feels so bad to not tell her, but I hardly know her. A little voice in my head keeps telling me I do know her, but I can't remember anything about her. Stupid Creators. She could be someone important to me yet I don't even recognise her. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I never get this tense around anyone. I look but not meet her eyes. I see her shiver. Why didn't those morons give her a blanket, or at least a top? I sigh and pass her my hoodie. She widens her eyes and takes it. After a moment of inspecting it she looks up.

'What do you want me to do with it?' I roll my eyes.

'I don't know, maybe put it on?' I watch her as she pulls it on, it's a little too big but it's better than nothing.

'Thanks, but what about you?' I can't, she is just so… I don't know, selfless?

'Don't worry about me.' I stand up gradually and walk back to my bed.

'Newt, wait.'

Lycka's P.O.V

Ok, how do I say this? Ugh, I don't know. In my head it would be so natural to ask him to stay next to me but I just don't know how to say this. I look at him, then at the side of the bed and then at him again. Hopefully WICKED didn't erase our little communication skills. I can't see the look on his face because of the dark but he comes to sit next to me just like I wanted.

'What is it?' um, I didn't think I'd get this far.

'Umm, how's your leg?'

Newt's P.O.V

How did she know? And what does she want now?

'What do you want?' she fiddles with the hem of the hoodie and I slowly realise what she wants.

'Ummmm… could you maybe stay here? I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep…' ok, so we surely knew each other before, she doesn't seem like the type of girl that would ask any one that question. I sigh again. No-one better see this in the morning though.

'I guess…' her mood seems to change completely.

'Great.' She better explain who she is and how we know each other.

We sit there for a couple of minutes, staring into the darkness at the back of the room.

'Are you going to tell me who you are?'

Lycka's P.O.V

'Where do I begin? You don't want to know who I am.' I look at him, one of his infamous frowns makes its way onto his face. After a couple of moments he looks up and asks.

'What about your name?' well I guess that wouldn't be a problem, it's only his name I need to keep a secret from him.

'Names Lycka.' Once again, another frown.

'Ok, could you tell me why I have this feeling I know you from before?' I fight a smile, I wish I could just give him one memory back, then he would understand.

'Like I said, you don't want to know who I am.' If I did give him one memory back, he would immediately know why he jumped. I can't do this to him, or can I? He deserves to know the truth, and as long as I don't tell him his real name I don't think WICKED will care.

'You were in the maze, weren't you?' I raise my head slowly and meet his eyes.

'You were there, weren't you?'

'So you do remember…' how can this be possible? Can his brain fight the Swipe? Or did I program it to not forget me…

'Not exactly…'

'But you know I was there, don't you?'

'No, not really. All I have is a really strong feeling I know you. And I know that you know me, so can you just tell me what is going on?' I take a deep breath in, this is going to take a while to explain.

'Ok, so from what I know, I got sent up here but I was in a coma. This lady I saw when I was in a coma said I was vital to this thing. She called it the trials. When I woke up I got pretty confused. Anyway for the next few days I kept getting these dreams, but I think they are memories of what happened before we got sent up here.'

'And?'

'Well, I don't think they are any important but Alby insisted. They had a gathering after I told Minho about…' that's when I remember what he did to me. I trace a bruise on my face.

'Where is he?'

'Who?' I fling myself off the bed and try to walk but my legs give in, I am too tired to stand up by myself.

'Woah, careful there.' Newt pulls me back onto the bed. I try to get back up but Newt grabs my arm and keeps me seated.

'Where do you think you are going?'

'It was Minho, he did this to me.' Newt shakes his head in disbelief.

'That can't be possible, Minho would never do that. I know him for a long time-'

'No, you don't. Ugh, why can't you remember what he did before?' Now he just looks at me super confused.

'Ok, I think you must have hit your head really hard, you should better go to sleep.' Newt stands up.

'No, just listen to me.'

'We'll talk in the morning, g'night.' I cross my arms and not move an inch. Newt shakes his head and leaves to go to his own bed. Well that went just swell. I sigh, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. I'll need my bag, oh great. I don't have it with me of course, it's still up in that darn tree. I let out a quiet groan and pull Newt's hoodie off. I fling it over to him, it lands square on his face. Great. I stand up, give myself a moment to catch my balance, and head out of the hut. I hear Newt following me, I hurry up to the tree. By the time I am half way up Newt is calling for me to get down.

'No, just give me a second.' I reach the place where I left my bag and snatch it of a branch. Perfect. A sudden flicker of light catches my attention, it seems to come out of the Deadheads. The Baggers. I completely forgot I had to make a flower crown. I better hurry.

I move from branch to branch in swift movements, when I am about three quarters down I jump and land gently.

'What the heck are you-'

'Shush, we need to hurry.' I take off towards the Deadheads. I can't hear him following me so I turn around. Just as I though, Newt is standing there with his arms crossed.

'Common Newt. It's not like you're going to fall asleep anyway.' I hear a sigh but he follows. He always does.

* * *

We reach my bush and I begin picking flowers of it. I twist and turn them and soon they begin to form a ring. I tie it off and carry on heading towards the light. I feel a tug at my arm and I turn once more to face Newt.

'Seriously, what are you doing?'

'Please, just trust me.' I take his hand off my arm.

'How am I supposed to trust someone that watched me die and didn't do anything about it?' oh, that went right in the feels. I fight the tears and carry on walking.

'Fine, don't trust me.' I speed walk towards the light source, I begin to make out figures. I break through the last bush and step right into the circle of people. I find the boy who told me to make the flower crown. I shove the flowers into his hand and he inspects it. He nods approvingly and bends down to lay it on the head of a person. That's when I notice a person lying on the floor. It's Ben. I cover my mouth with my hand, I didn't manage to save him. His body seems to be a weird shade of green, his veins have turned purple. So this is what happens when you don't get the Griever Serum. I take a couple of steps back and step on someone's foot.

'Ouch.' I turn to see Newt's face crumpled up in pain.

'I'm sorry, I didn't see you.'

'What's going on?'

'It's Ben, they are burying him.' We stand there and watch as they lower the body into the hole they dug up. All this time I am constantly eaten away by the guilt, I could have saved him. I tried so hard and I failed. They chuck the dirt back into the hole and then begin to leave. No grand ceremony, just a quick goodbye. In my head I make a promise, a promise to Ben and all the other dead Gladers that I will help them escape from this horrid place, even if it means I will die. We soon leave too, we head back to the Homestead as one of the last, mainly because of Newt's leg.

'You know you can go faster, you don't need to walk with me.' Newt says this about a millionth time.

'I don't mind.' I repeat once again. I know the leg is really bothering him but it feels bad to just leave him he by himself.

'I won't get lost, you don't need to babysit me-'

'Newt!' I mock shout. I don't know why he has to be so stubborn.

'If you really don't like my company that much then you can just tell me.' I laugh.

'No! I mean, why would you even want to hang out with me?' oh no, we're getting into the sentimental stuff again.

''cos we're friends. At least we were before the trials…'

'Wait, you remember what happened before the trials?' oops, now he is going to pester me with question. I sigh.

'Yeah…I do.'

'Why didn't you say? Does Alby know? Do you know how to get out of the maze?' his enthusiasm makes me feel even worse. I turn to look at him.

'There is no way out.'

'But there must-'

'No, Newt. You guys are just wasting your time on people's lives every day. And it's all my fault…' I drop my gaze and stare at the floor.

'It can't be your fault, you are way too kind to do such a thing like this.' Tears prick my eyes when I look up. I meet his eyes, which seem to be like caramel. I hold the gaze for a few moments and then carry on walking. We walk in silence until we reach the Homestead. I stop right in front of the door, I don't want to go in. But I open the door anyway. I walk in anyway. I sit down on my bed and stare at the floor. A flash of red comes right before me as sits down on the bed in front of me. I stare at the leg wondering why it became swollen and I realise it must be infected.

'Newt, your leg!'

'Yeah, I know it looks bad…'

'No I mean… do you mind if I take a look at it?' I look up. He looks back at me. He takes a deep breath in.

'If you must.'

I crouch down and look at it closer. Half of it is covered by his trousers but what's visible is wrapped in bandages. Around it the skin is inflamed, not a good sign. I decide I will need to take the bandage off to see how bad it is.

'When was the last time you changed the bandages?'

'A couple of days.'

'No wonder it looks so bad. Looks like you have a nasty infection.' I reach back to my bed and pull out my knife.

'Woah, what are you going to do?'

'Don't worry, I'm a trained nurse. Or at least I like to think so.' I pull the trouser leg up as far as it can go.

'Was that supposed to be funny, 'cos it's not- oi what are you doing?' I sigh very loudly.

'If you keep moving I'll cut your leg off.' That seems to have stopped him from moving.

'That's better.' I take the knife and begin cutting as gently as I possibly can. It takes a while but finally I can unwrap the bandage. I can feel Newt looking at me and it does not help. I slowly take the bandage off and put it to the side.

What I see doesn't surprise me, it's infected like I thought. The bone is hidden under the skin, at least it doesn't stick out at such a weird angle. But there still is blood and the wound doesn't seem to want to heal.

'Oh Newt, what have you done?' I look up to see Newt's face full of pain.

'Can you do anything about it?' he looks at me with such regret at what he done. I can't but feel sad at the face he is making.

'I can't promise anything, by the looks of it you'll have a limp. Look, I can heal the wound but it's too late to do anything about the bone. Give me a second, I'll get some things.' I stand up and walk up to the cupboards. I have to look for a while to find everything I need. A new bandage, antiseptic, cotton pads, stitching needle and some pain killer.

I come back to where Newt is sitting and pass him the pain killer.

'I'll be fine, I've been through worse.' I raise an eyebrow but leave the painkiller near just in case. Yeah right, Newt. Trying to play all brave aren't you?

'You ready?' I ask while I pour out some of the antiseptic on a cotton pad.

'No.'

'Good.' I smile and begin wiping the wound really gently. Newt immediately tenses up and his fists ball up.

'I warned you.' I sigh. It takes a couple of long minutes to get all of it cleaned. I finally put the empty bottle of antiseptic down and let out a breath.

'Well, now that that's over.' I pull out the needle and begin to pull the thread through it.

'What are you going to do?' I look up to see Newt's pale face. I wonder what's wrong.

'I will need to stitch in some places. I told you to take the painkiller.' We looks quite dazed, he was fine just a moment ago.

'Do you want to-'

'No, I'm fine.' I know he isn't, but I won't insist.

'Ok, here goes nothing.' I begin to stitch and then I hear a thump. I look up to see that Newt has fallen onto the bed and seems to be unconscious.

'Great, just bloody great.' I quickly finish off stitching and then stand up. I walk uncertain, is he ok? I reach down and shake him by his shoulder.

'Um, Newt?' no response. I check his pulse, he is also breathing so I don't see what's wrong. He was alright when I was cleaning the wound but then when I took that needle out… oh. I face palm. He must have fainted because of the needle. I don't know why but that has some irony in it, a boy who lives in a maze, who deals with shit like this is scared of needles. I shake my head with a small smile on my face and continue stitching.

It seems like hours until I finally wrap the leg back into a fresh bandage and pull the trouser leg down. I had to check a couple of times if Newt was breathing or not, he wasn't doing his usual snoring so I panicked a little. I finally stand up and stretch. Oh, that feels so good. I yawn and then begin to clear up all the supplies. Most of the things go into the bin as they are either empty or cannot be reused. I wipe my knife on a cloth and then put it back into my bag. I sit back down on my bed, I feel really proud of myself.

I wonder when Newt is going to wake up. I walk over to him and pull his legs onto the bed. There we go, that should be a little more comfortable. I check his breathing again. Funnily enough, even after all of this his hair is still looking decent. I dare to run my hand through it, it feel so soft. Weird, considering he probably hasn't showered for days. Well, I'm not the one to talk. I'll have a shower tomorrow, I'm too tired now. I head back to my bed and lie down. As I slowly drift off to dream land, I head Newt's soft snoring. I smile to myself.

* * *

 _I am stood in the corridor, waiting for him. It is 11:59, he should be here in a minute._

 _Just as the clock hits 00:00 I hear a door open. I step towards the figure._

 _'Lycka?' I hear him whisper._

 _'Yup, that's me.' He smiles and walks towards me._

 _'Well, what did you want to show me?' I nod towards his feet._

 _'Got the socks on?'_

 _'Yeah but I couldn't fit my shoes on.'_

 _'That's the point. Look.' I move away from him and slide down the corridor._

 _'Come on! It's fun.'_

 _'Did you seriously make me come here just so we could slide down the corridors?' I cross my arms across my chest._

 _'You were the one who said you wanted to go ice-skating. Come on!' I see him take a stride forward and slide towards me._

 _'I bet you can't go any further than me!'_

 _'Oh yeah? We'll see about that!' So for the next few hours we spend sliding up and down the corridor, giggling and falling over each other. Soon we get tired and we end up lying on the floor, taking in its coolness._

 _'You're not that bad.' I smile._

 _'Neither are you.' We lie there for a couple of moments._

 _'Shame I didn't get to make you a cake.'_

 _'Come on, you have much more important things to be doing than-'_

 _'Stop it! There's nothing I would rather do than spent time with you.'_

 _'Really?' he looks at me. I smile._

 _'Of course.' He smiles back._


	12. Gally's special drink

_Disclaimer; I **do not own the Maze Runner trilogy** , I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. I also **do not own any of the songs** in this chapter. Thank you!_

 ** _Announcement: we have over a thousand views! this really made my day and I want to thank you all by posting two chapters.;D_**

* * *

I awaken as the light streams through the window. I watch as it makes odd patterns on the ceiling, then I pick myself up. There is a little throbbing in my head but I ignore it. I sit on the edge of my bed and remember what happened last night. The Baggers. Newt's leg. Newt. I quickly look over to the bed next to mine to see the blond asleep on his side. I know he is sleeping because of the snores that come out of his mouth. I sigh with relief, I got a little worried yesterday after he fainted. I stand up and make my way out of the hut, I feel something I haven't felt in ages. Hunger.

My feet makes no noise as I walk into the kitchen. I startle Frypan, who is already up making breakfast.

'Morning Fry.'

'Hey there, Lycka. Come here to help me with the breakfast, have you?' I smile.

'I don't think I'm the best cook, but I can make sandwiches.'

'Good that. Tie your hair and get to work. The Gladers will be up in half an hour and we need a lot of sandwiches.' I smile again, tie my hair and get to work.

* * *

Just like Frypan said, no more than half an hour later the Glade seems to have woken up. We set the food out on some tables and then head back to the kitchen to clean up. While I am putting the products away I notice a barrel full of a strange smelling amber liquid.

'What's that?'

'Oh that is Gally's specialty. Even I don't know what it is made out of.'

'Can I take a sip?' Frypan laughs and says

'Take as much as you want, you are one brave Greenie.' With that he leaves me to wonder what the heck he meant. Oh well, I shrug. I pull out a cup and fill it with the strange liquid. It has a weird consistency, something between maple syrup and goo. I take a sniff. It smells horrible. I can't taste worse, can it? I take a sip. And I nearly throw up. It tastes like something dead mixed with a citrus. Trust Gally to make a drink and then he comes up with this stuff. I take another sip and actually swallow it this time. It leaves a warm feeling in my throat and I don't seem to mind the smell anymore. I grab two sandwiches I hid from Frypan and make my way back to the hut. On my way there I keep taking tiny sips, each time it feels better than the last ones.

I reach the hut and decide to sit outside. I enjoy the first sandwich and sips of the drink. Just as I am about to start the second one the doors swings open. And out comes Newt.

'Morning, Sleeping Beauty.' I say and take another sip of the drink.

'Hey, where did you get that from?' Newt sits down in front of me and gestures the cup.

'I helped Fry with the breakfast, oh here you go,' I pass him the sandwich.' And then I found a barrel full of this. So I was like, hey why not try this? And then I took a cup full and yeah.' Newt shakes his head at me.

'Aren't you under age to be drinking?' my smile turns into a frown.

'Wait does this have alcohol in it?' I look into the cup. 'Well that explains the butterflies on your head.' Newt looks at me weirdly. I laugh.

'Just kidding, I'm not drunk. But I think you should have the rest.'

'Just a bit. I have work to do today.'

'Work? I don't think so. You can barely stand up by yourself.' He frowns.

'Yeah I can.'

'Oh really?' I take another small sip and raise an eyebrow. He tries to stand up but then he just topples over. I put my hands in front of me just in time to stop him from crashing into me. And that's just a couple of inches from my face as well.

'See, I told you.' I push him back into a sitting position and hand him the cup.

'Drink up, you have a long day ahead of you.' He groans but finishes the drink anyway.

'So, uh, what exactly happened last night? I can't remember anything after you finished cleaning up the wound.'

'Well, I pulled out this big ass needle and started stitching up your leg and then you decided it would be a good idea to faint.'

'Oh.'

'You should have told me you don't like needles. I would have tried something else.' I say in a much calmer voice.

'Uh huh, yeah like what?' I try to think of something but my mind is blank. I blame it on the drink.

'I don't know.'

'Just promise me you won't tell anyone about that.'

'About what?' I grin and he rolls his eyes.

'About my… dislike of needles.' I scoff.

'Dislike? Nice way to put it. You went white like a piece of bloody paper and then just fell onto the bed.'

'Just promise me, ok?' He really seems to mean what he is saying.

'Ok, I promise not to tell anyone.'

'You better keep your promise.'

'Or what?' I am really in the mood for teasing him today.

'Or… I don't know.'

'That's what I thought.

I know Newt couldn't possibly hurt me, I don't take any of his threats seriously. And anyway, I am great at keeping secrets, promises are the ones I struggle with. It seems as if the drink has begun to kick in, Newt seems to have gone all day dreamy.

'Hey.' I click my fingers.' Earth to Newt!' that seems to wake him up a little.

'Just 'cos you get a day off doesn't mean I do.'

'Oh, aren't you going to babysit me like yesterday?' now he seems to be in the mood for teasing too.

'As much as I would love to talk with you, I do have actual work to do.' I slowly begin to pick myself up.

'I thought there was nothing you'd rather do than spend time with me.' I freeze. I look at Newt, it seems as if he doesn't really know that what he said to me. He is back into his world with a slight grin on his face.

'That's what I said, back in my memory…' I whisper to myself.

'What was that?'

'Doesn't matter, let's get you up.' I walk over to him and pull him up. Every time I do this it seems that I am getting stronger.

'So where are you going now?' I take a moment to think. I don't know.

'I'll probably go and find Chuck. You have anything to wash?'

'Yeah, actually I could do with a wash myself.' He looks down at his clothes and smiles.

'Yeah you could, you smell terrible!' I laugh.

'You are no daisy yourself!'

'Sure whatever. Give me your clothes, I'll go and wash them and you go and get a shower. I presume you have a spare set of clothes, don't you?'

'Um about that...' I sigh.

'Here, come inside.' We walk back into the hut. I go and pick my bag up and take my clothes out.

'Here, you can take my trousers and hoodie, but I need to wash my top and-'

'You don't have to give me your clothes, seriously.'

'Well, would you rather walk around in your under wear? I don't think Alby would approve.' We laugh at that. I walk past him, pat him on the shoulder and say.

'I'll be waiting outside, don't take too long.' I walk out and close the door. I still have the warm feeling inside me as I sit down and lean against the wall. Somewhere in the distance I can hear the Gladers doing their normal work, laughing and messing about. I cross my arms across my chest and close my eyes, enjoying the warm rays of the sun. I think I must have drifted off a little because when I open my eyes I see Newt shaking me and asking whether I am alright.

'You shouldn't have had that drink, I should have stopped you.'

'Newt, stop worrying about me, I'm fine.' I chuckle as I stand up.

'Well, you took your time.' I take the clothes out of his hands. I look at him. Ha, he looks kind of funny wearing my clothes, the trousers seem a little too tight.

'Hey look, I found this in one of the pockets,' he pulls out my mp3. I gasp.

'I thought I lost it! Thanks.' I take it from his hand.

'I wonder if it will work.' I put one earphone in and press the play button. Nothing. I shake my head.

'Nothing. I think the battery is dead.' That's when I notice a flash of silver on the roof of the hut.

'What's that?' I point.

'That's just a beetle blade, they are like the things the Creators use to spy on us.' I frown. They must run on some kind of battery, right? I notice the beetle blade jump off and inch closer. I bent down and watch it come closer. It shines this red light in my eyes and it makes my nearly go blind. I take my knife slowly from my bag. I count to three in my head and throw the knife so it hits the beetle blade. It takes a moment, then the red light slowly goes off.

'Why did you do that?' I stand back up and walk slowly towards the beetle blade. I pull my knife out slowly and watch a couple of sparks shoot up into the air.

'Why not? I don't like people looking at me.' I decide it is safe enough to touch, and when I do it seems to open. Inside I find something that seems to be a battery, yay!

* * *

'What's that?'

'A battery.' I fiddle around with the mp3 and manage to change the batteries. Don't ask me how I did it, but it's done so now I can listen to music.

'Ok, go get a shower, I'll meet you at the kitchen in about half an hour?'

'Sure, see you.' I smile, do a mock salute and make my way into the dead heads. Now I don't want to bore you with washing clothes so I will skip to the moment when I am done and the clothes are dry.

I pick them up and make my way to the kitchen. I place the clothes on a stool and look around. There seems to be a mess on the counters, I wonder where Frypan is. Guess he won't mind if I help him clean up. Let's see if there is any music on the mp3 now. I put the earphones in and press play. After a click a song come on. I take a wet cloth and begin wiping down the table.

 _A/n_

 _I now recommend you put Avicci's Hey Brother on and sing along._

I recognise this song and begin singing to it as I wipe the table.

 _'_ _Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover._

 _Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._

 _Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_.' I twirl and begin putting the left over products away.

 _'_ _Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

 _Hey sister? Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

 _Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_.' I don't notice the figure leaning in the doorway with a goofy grin on its face.

 _'_ _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh brother I will hear your call._

 _What if I lose it all?_

 _Oh sister I will help you out._

 _Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.'_

Then I just end up dancing around and spinning across the kitchen floor. Unfortunately, as always, I trip over something and begin to fall. I already have my eyes closed waiting for my body to hit the floor. But it never does. I slowly open my eyes to see that Newt has caught me, and has a very big grin on his face.

'Hey there.' I return the smile.

'I'm guessing you fixed it?' I stand up and take the earphones off.

'Yup.' I pop the 'p'.

'You want to have a listen?'

'Maybe later, um, my clothes?'

'Oh yeah, they're over here.' I pass him the clothes.

'Thanks. Could you…' he looks at the door.

'Oh yeah, see you later then.' I walk out of the kitchen and close the door behind me. I decide to sit by the wall again and listen to some music. I put the earphones in and press play. There seems no way I can control what music it plays, I have to just go with it. I hear a piano playing softly and words that sound like they are sung by me.

 _'_ _You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your to tongue_.' I listen closely to the lyrics, it seems as if this some is here for a reason, like a message from the past me.

 _'_ _You spent a life time stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong.'_ Hmm, that's true, I never had the guts to tell anyone my feelings, I don't want to lose anyone because of something stupid I say.

 _'_ _If no-one ever hears it, how we gonna learn your song?'_

 _'_ _So come on, come on, come on, come on.'_ I wish I could go back to the past, change everything just so we didn't have to be in these trials.

 _'_ _You've got a voice as loud as lions, so why let your voice be tamed?'_ Enough, I can't take this anymore. I stop the song and pull the earphones out of my ears. Some kid walks in and I stand up and try to act casual.

'Alby has called a gathering for the whole Glade. Do you know where Newt is?' I point behind to the door.

'I'll get him.' He nods and walks out as fast as he came in. I gently knock on the door.

'Newt, are you done? Can I come in?' I get no answer. I push the door open. I see Newt sitting on the floor, fiddling with a knife. He has his own clothes back on, but something seems wrong. I walk up to him cautiously.

'Newt?' he looks up at me, his face full of anger. And when he sees me it changes, just like winter changes into spring.

'Am I going to die?' I gasp at that question. After a second I feel the sensation of falling and I see darkness around me.

 _It is late at night, I can't seem to fall asleep. It is warm under the covers but dream is still far away. I give up, pull the covers off me and stand up. My hair falls down freely over my grey top, I see my reflection in the mirror. My face seems pale, decorated with dark purple circles under my eyes. In the dark it seems as if my eyes are glowing ever so slightly, just like a cat. I trace a scratch coming from my neck to my collar bone, it still hurts like the moment I got it._

 _I am disgusted by my own reflection, I walk up to the window and look out. I can see my garden mostly, but then there is just a dab of orange, that's the Scorch. I have been there many times, alone or with Newt. Newt. He is the only reason I haven't jumped out of this window. If I never met the boy I wouldn't be standing here. But I will have to pay back everything he did to me, how he stopped me from drowning myself, how he was always there for me. I will have to return the favour and save his life, many times. But that's not what I fear. We both know what is going to happen, we both agreed to this because there is no other way out. The thing I fear the most is that if I save him he will turn away from me, hate me. And then I will be sure to jump…_


	13. Tommy it is'

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy, I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Thank you!_

'Newt!' I gasp as I sit up. My head throbs as I take in my surroundings, I panic, where am I? My hands go straight to my head as if to stop the pain. I feel hands on my back helping me stand up and blurred voices trying to reassure me. But they are no help. My mind is still spinning in endless circles as I try to escape the herd of hands which keeps picking at me. I finally see a gap, and I make a run for it. My head keeps threatening to make me black out again, but I try ignoring it. Notice the word 'try'?

I feel like I just woke up in the Glade again, confused and scared. An alarm makes me change my direction by 180 degrees in mid-air, the Box has come up. Maybe, just maybe, it could take me back down. I need to find out what happened before, before I got sent to these trials. I see the crowd of the boys gather around the Box. I slow down and try to catch my breath as I push my way to the front of the group. The doors come up and I jump right in. I don't mind the petrified greenie, I sit right next to him, in the corner, and huddle my arms right to my chest. I close my eyes and begin counting.

'What are you doing? Get back up!' that's Gally.

'Leave me alone Gally!' I shout back. Then many of the other boys start calling me to get up but I just ignore them. I feel someone crouch in front of me.

'h…hello?' I hear the familiar voice whisper. My eyes flutter open. The figure crouching in front of me is in fact the greenie. I recognise his face, his ebony coloured hair and carob eyes. He looks just like I feel; scared, confused and mostly wanting to go home. But I calm down a little when I see him.

'Thomas?' I see even more confusion on his face.

'Do… you know who I am?' I shake my head but inside I have this feeling that I do.

'Oi you two, come back up!' and that's Gally again. I sigh.

'Come on let's get you out.' I head to some crates and mange to pull myself up onto them. I reach my hand out and pull Thomas onto the crate. I hear it creaking under our weight so I push Thomas to the edge and we both begin to climb out.

Once again a swarm of arms pulls me up and out of the Box. I thank the guys and turn back to Thomas who seems to not be enjoying the attention what so ever. He turns in a circle and stares at the walls. I can't manage but grin at his expression, something between confusion and horror would perfectly describe his face. I cross my arms across my chest and walk to him. He looks petrified and I feel a little sorry for him, the other Gladers are surely not helping.

I continue watching. I see something click in Thomas's sacred eyes and then he's off.

'We've got a runner!' laughs and jeers erupt through the air and I can't help let out a little chuckle. I continue standing by the Box until I realise where Thomas is heading out to. The Maze.

I take off after him and tear down the grass. Even more cheers. But I am in no mood for fun, I need to stop Thomas, right now.

I manage to suck in some air and let out a ragged cry.

'Thomas, stop!' I carry on my feet fumbling under me but I continue.

I.

Need.

To.

Stop.

Him.

'Thomas!' I half scream half cry. I finally manage to catch up with him and pull him back. I send him falling backwards.

'What the heck are you thinking?!' I take in another breath. I double over, these sudden runs make me feel really dizzy.

'What…where… what is this place?' he manages to choke out before the others come running in.

'Get up shank, we don't have time for this!' Alby pushes past me and grabs Thomas by the shirt. I watch as he pulls him up, muttering Glader curses.

'It's a long story shank, you'll learn it, piece by piece.' He reaches out his hand, clearly wanting Thomas to shake it.

'Name's Alby.' When Thomas refuses to shake it Alby sighs and turns to me.

'Seems like we have another trouble maker.' I grin and place a hand on my chest.

'Me? A trouble maker? No way.' My smile drops as Alby snarls at me.

'Because of you two we are going to have to have yet another Gathering, so you will have to give him,' Alby nods to Thomas, who is shaking on the floor.' The grand tour. No messing about, I still expect you in bed by sun down.' I cross my arms and let out an exaggerated gasp.

'Alby! I'm not a kid, and why can't I be at the gathering?'

''Cos it's about you shuck-face. You and your crazy dreams and what we are going to do about you.' And with that Alby leaves me dumb struck. 1-0 for Alby. I follow him until he is completely swallowed by the crowd. I watch while anger rises up in me, how is that that all of them listen to Alby like he is their parent, he is barely any older, and how does he possibly know about my dreams?! Amongst the anger in me and Thomas's sobs behind me I hear a tiny voice in my head.

 _Newt_.

I take a second to realise, my best and only friend told Alby one of my darkest secrets, something I only dared to tell him. My fists ball up and I feel my face take on a bright shade of red. The only thing stopping me from exploding are the sobs and sniffles behind me. I turn to see Thomas curled up in a ball, crying. My face immediately softens, poor Tommy. Wait, did I just say Tommy? Well, it sure suits him.

I slowly walk up to him and sit down. I look at him for a very long time, I would ask him whether he is ok, but he obviously isn't. After some time he stops crying and looks up at me. I try to give him a reassuring smile, but fail when I see the state he is in. His eyes are bloodshot, tear streaks down his sweaty face and he is shivering as if he was forced to lie in snow.

'Who are you? And why do I think I know you?' he startles me with the sudden questions.

'Where are we? Why are we here? Are you the only girl? Who are these people? Why can't I remember anything?' whoa, this guys has a lot on his mind, I don't remember acting like this when I first woke up. All this time he keeps shivering, and I know it's not from cold but fear.

'I'll try to answer your questions ok? Just one at a time.' He nods.

'Where are we?'

'This is the Glade. I don't know why they call it that, they just do.'

'Why are we here?'

'I'm not sure.' I could tell him because I do know but I rather Alby didn't find out about that either. I scowl to myself when I think about Newt telling Alby. Great, now I can't trust bloody no-one.

'Why can't I remember anything?'

'I don't know.' Another lie.

'Did I do something wrong? Are we criminals?' I raise my eyebrows. I didn't think of that.

'If we were then why would we be here?' it's my turn to ask him a question.

'I…I don't know.' He mumbles. We sit in a silence for a while.

'So… what is your name?'

'Lycka.' I reply pulling at the grass.

'I'm Tho-'

'Thomas, I know.' I look up to meet his questioning eyes.

'I just seem to know, ok? Oh and can I call you Tommy?' a hit of pink creeps up his face and I smile.

'Tommy it is.'

* * *

'So none of you can remember anything?' I shake my head.

'Nope.' We are taking our supper from the kitchen and make our way outside. Tommy doesn't seem to like the idea of sitting inside with all the Gladers and that suits me just fine.

We sit down on the grass and begin making our way through the food. Tommy is constantly asking me questions like where do they sleep or where different places are. I don't mind him asking though, but I can see why it is getting on the other Gladers nerves.

I point to a figure.

'That's Frypan, he makes the food here. And that's Minho, he's the Keeper of the runners. Thinks he's the coolest here.' I remember what he did to me but I rather not mention it.

'And that's Newt, he's a…. Umm. Ex-runner.'

'What's that?'

'Ok you see that gap in the walls over there?' I nod to the entrance of the maze.

'Out there is a maze. The runners try to find a way out.' Tommy seems dazed with the new information.

'A maze… runners… walls….' He mutters.

'Look I think I shouldn't answer more questions. We don't want you to get depressed, right?' I half joke.

'No, it's just… this all seems just so familiar, doesn't it?'

'I guess.' I haven't thought about it that much really. I look up and see a figure heading our way. The anger I have hidden arises again as Newt joins us.

'Hey there Greenie.'

'It's Thomas.' We both say in perfect unison. That surprises Newt. I hate the Glader slang really, I'd rather they used real words. I twiddle a blade of grass in between my fingers and try to calm down the rage inside.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' I reply without even looking up.

A moment of silence.

'You sure?'

'Pretty su-'I manage to look up and get a glimpse of Newt. Let's say he looked extremely tired and his hair was messy as if he ran his hand through it too many times.

'The question should be; what's wrong with _you_?' I look at Newt but he looks away.

'I'm fine…' I give him a long stare and then turn to Thomas.

'Newt, Thomas.' Thomas reaches his hand out but Newt flicks it away.

'I know, I know. I… just… ugh, Alby said he needed to talk to you. Alone.' He gives Thomas a look. I'm confused.

'Why, and where?' If Alby wants to talk with me that only means trouble.

'In… In the Deadheads, by the river.' I nod, that's where the Sloppers do the washing.

'But be careful…' I miss what he mumbles.

'What was that?'

'No, nothing.' Thomas gives me a warning look and I get the message. I stride towards the Deadheads and the river. On my way I take caution of everything around me, the rustling of the leaves and the far away laughs of Gladers.

* * *

I reach the river and it is still pretty light here. I look around and see no one. Is this a prank? It better not be.

'Hello?' I stupidly call out. I know this from the movies, which I can't remember what they were about, that in scenes like this you should get away from the place as soon as. But a little voice told me to stay, that it would be ok, that not everything seems wicked when you look at the long term effects. Wicked. They have been planning this all along. But it's too late.

I feel two strong arms wrap around my face and waist like a snake. I feel the cold water against my body. I try to kick and bite but with no success. The captor keeps me under the water all the time while I try to lash out and hit him. The cold water. It's getting to my brain, I feel the coolness slowly taking over my body. I close my eyes and my limbs give in out of fatigue. I feel the bubbles released from my mouth, they tickle my face as they float to the top. I feel my body goes numb and for a second I think I am slipping away into black abyss. That's only for a second though.

I feel another pair of arms pulling me back into the dry air. I open my mouth and try to take in a breath of air but I end up choking, it seems as if the air is knifes stabbing at my throat. I let out a series of coughs as blurs of people pass around me. My head pounds and I can hardly concentrate on breathing. I keep trying to take in air but I end up coughing, I feel a sticky warm thing on my hands so I look down. Blood, I'm coughing up blood. The metallic taste is the last thing I remember before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _*sighs*_

 _What am I supposed to say about this one, huh? Tommy's here… Newt has gone weird, so has Minho. But I have a question for you guys._

 _Would you want to see Lycka as a runner? * smiles mischievously*_

 _See ya laters, alligators!_


	14. She's coming

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy, I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Thank you!_

Pain. Pain is the only feeling I have when I wake up. I look around. I am back in the bloody med-jacks hut, again. How many times have I had an accident, got knocked out and woke up here? Way too many. I let out a small groan and lift my hand up to my head, it hurts really badly. My throat is dry, it feels as if I had been eating sand. I try to swallow some spit but there is none. I wish someone could just give me a cup of water. Hmm, water. A couple of what, hours? I was nearly drowned. I cause an even worse head ache when I try to recall the events that happened.

 _Thomas…Newt…Deadheads…river…WICKED…_

I let out another groan and shift slightly in the bed. In the tangle of sheets I suddenly feel something hard, and more pain is released into my back. I let out a small cry and try to sit up. I have to close my eyes to stop the dots in my vision from driving me insane. Great, I just fell off the bed. I wriggle out of the tangle of sheets and try to stand up. I rise slowly and try to catch a breath.

Newt's POV

I run my hand through my hair once again, a nasty habit I have. I glance up to look through a window, it is dark outside. Alby had to call yet another meeting, and he sure ain't happy about it. Life has been flipped upside down since Lycka arrived. A small smile graces my face as I picture the girl, her smile and the gleam in her eyes…

'Newt!' I snap out of my daydream and focus on Alby.

'Yeah?' I see him shake his head.

'For the fiftieth time today, are you even listening?' I nod and sit up. He sighs and addresses the other Gladers.

'Now the question is, what should we do about _her_? All she ever does is cause trouble.'

'Hey, that's not true!' I raise my voice.

'She saved my and Minho's life AND survived in the maze. You can't bloody say all she ever does is cause havoc.' I surprise myself a bit, I never defended anyone so strongly at a gathering before.

'So now you're talking. So what do you think we should do with her? Huh?' I wrack my brain for anything, anything what so ever.

'I say, she should be a Runner.'

'What?!' I squeak. Wow, that didn't sound manly at all. I look at Minho, he seems so smug of his proposal.

'Are you bloody crazy?! You can't-'

'Be quiet Newt, you had your time to speak. Now let Minho have his.' I give Minho a questioning look, has he gone crazy? Maybe Lycka was right, maybe he isn't sane…

'Well, like Newt said, she did save mine and his life. And survived a whole shucking week in the maze! None of us could survive one night and she spent there a _whole shucking week_ … maybe she could find a way out.' I try to strangle Minho with my stare, I hate the way his eyes lit up with hope at the last sentence. There is no way out, I know it. That's why I jumped, 'cos the only real way out is to leave _this world_ once and for good…

'Everyone voting for raise your hand.' A couple of mutters echo around the room and to my surprise nearly everyone raises their hand. The only exceptions being me and Gally, of course.

'You can't make _her_ a runner! She spent more time in comas or causing trouble than being helpful.' I can't help but agree with Gally's statement. But that doesn't change the mind of the others. Alby sighs.

'Majority wins. Lycka is going to be a runner from now on. We need someone to replace Newt anyway.' I clench my fist and want to scream so badly, but I keep it in.

'Gathering over. Everyone go to sleep.'

Lycka's POV

I sit curled up by the window, I have been watching the flickering lights from the Homestead for the past half an hour. I guess they were having another Gathering about me. I wonder if Tommy was there… I quickly shake that thought off, Tommy had to spend his first night in the Slammer. I carry on looking out of the window until I see the Gladers spill out. I guess the Gathering's over. I leave the window and climb back into my bed. I promise myself that in the morning the first thing I'll do is going to be visiting Thomas in the Slammer, maybe he will know what happened after my attack. I slowly drift off into peaceful sleep.

Newt's POV

My eyes are wide open as I lay on the grass outside. I'm not able to sleep in my hammock because of my leg, and I prefer the grass rather than the hard floorboards. My mind keeps going back to Lycka, does she even want to be a runner? Maybe she doesn't, maybe we will go together in the morning and tell Alby to change his mind. My brain goes through all the possible ways in how she might respond. Sadness, anger, fear, I try to convince myself she will be like that. I keep avoiding the fact that maybe she will want to become a runner, and then I will have to go through the stress of not seeing her for hours on end. But she has a job of a med-jack, doesn't she? Alby can't change that, she's the best we have. I try to look for more reasons to back up my point, and not realise the tiredness that slowly takes over my mind. I soon slip away into sleep, and for once I don't get nightmares.

Lycka's POV

I awaken with the first hints of dawn. I mess around the room until I find a spare set of clothes. I smile as I pull on a fresh hoodie and top, plus a pair of shorts. I remember we got a new supply of clothes that reminds me of Thomas. I hurry out of the hut and jog to the Slammer. I take it easily, partly because I don't want my clothes dirty and I don't want to wake anyone up.

I finally arrive at the Slammer and get greeted with a pair of brown eyes from behind the bars.

'Lycka?' I hear a weak voice, sounds like he didn't sleep well, even at all.

'Hey there Tommy, how's it going?' I ask as I try to open the lock. After a couple of fails I hear a promising click and the hatch lifts open. I stare a little at Thomas, he looks extremely tired, probably didn't sleep all night.

'Here.' I reach down and pull him up, I figure he needs a little help.

'Gee thanks, I really appreciate that you came.' I give a nod and smile when Thomas's stomach gives out a fierce growl. His face immediately reddens but I laugh it off.

'Come on let's get some food into you.'

* * *

'Are you sure you are allowed to do that?' Tommy shouts from the bottom of the apple tree as I climb to the top to get some of the fruit.

'Shut up and catch.' I manage to pull some apples off and toss them down at Thomas.

'How many did ya get?' I call as I make my way back down. I jump down from halfway and look at Thomas with his arms full of the red fruit.

'Great.' We sit down and begin munching on the apples. After a while I decide to ask what happened last night.

'So' I swallow the last of my apple.

'What exactly happened last night?' I see Tommy pause at that question. He carries on eating. I get the message.

'They told you not to say anything, right?' I see him look up and then away. I roll my eyes and sigh. I stand up and turn.

'It was Minho.'

'What?' I whisper and turn back.

'It… it was Minho. He tried to drown you.'

'I knew it! But… But why would he do that?'

'They don't know.'

'Who? Tommy can't you speak normally?' Thomas seems to be thinking intensely about something.

'She…She's coming.' I notice a hint of fear in his eyes before he passes out. Just like that. One second he's talking normally and the next he's out cold on the ground. I let out a little groan and look around if anyone has seen anything.

Thankfully it is still quite early so most Gladers aren't up yet. Well, I am a med-jack after all. I take Thomas's pulse and check for any weird symptoms but it seems like he just fell asleep. Weird.

* * *

I muck about for a bit until I get bored and wander of. I might feel a bit bad for leaving Tommy alone but hey, he's a big boy and can survive by himself. I wander into the kitchen and see Frypan has just finished cleaning up after breakfast. I look around the cupboards and make my way to a little fridge. I open it looking for nothing in particular. I push around some containers until I find a small plastic box labelled with my name.

I take the top of cautiously and peer inside. The cold smell hits me and I grin. I pull out a spoon from a box and begin making my way through the ice cream. Mmm… Mint choc chip. I stuff an extra big scoop in my mouth when I hear the door creak open behind me. Damnit, it's probably Frypan. But it's not.

I meet Newt's eyes and we stand there for a couple of moments. I manage to swallow the mouthful which gives me a little brain freeze. But I ignore it and focus on Newt.

'Something wrong?' I snap him out of a daydream.

'Alby said.' I roll my eyes and whisper some kind of curses under my breath.

'What now?' I take another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. He looks closely at what I am doing but carries on talking.

'I told him to think about it but he said majority's choice.' I raise my eyebrow.

'Well?'

'You're a runner.' I don't know whether he wants me to say no, and I'll probably never find out, but I don't feel angry what so ever. I actually feet happy 'cos for once in my life Alby had actually done something that I agree with.

'And?' I say casually.

'And?! Don't you know how dangerous it is?' he seems to have forgotten that I actually survived a whole bloody week in the maze.

'Oh yeah, _dangerous._ Because I totally didn't spend a whole week ALONE in the bloody maze and come out alive. Thanks for the advice.' I roll my eyes and finish off the ice-cream. I throw the box away, wash the spoon and begin to head out. Newt stops me and grabs me by my shoulder.

'You sure everything's ok?' I nod as I pull myself away from him.

 _Liar._

I turn around in surprise but there is no one there.

'Did you hear that?' I whisper.

Newt's POV

'Hear what?' I ask as I cross my arms and look at the blond in front of me.

She has been acting strangely, even though I met her a couple of days ago, but she seems so familiar, I know there is something wrong.

Her eyes widen again and she begins to clutch her head as if she was in pain. I bend down to help her but she slaps my hands away. Such bloody manners!

Lycka's POV

I heard his voice again. It rings sharp and clear in my head like he is standing right next to me. My breath quickens and my mind keeps spinning in circles, this is nothing like what Ava was like. When she talked to me she sounded far off, somewhere out of the maze, but Thomas sounds so close.

 _She's coming, she's coming!_

I hear his voice shouting in my head and then there is nothing, as if someone turned a radio off. I stand up and repeat.

'She's coming.' Before Newt has the chance to stop me I am sprinting across the dew soaked grass straight to the place where I left Tommy.

Only he isn't there.


	15. Great walls of grey

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Maze Runner trilogy, I only own my story line and a couple of OC's. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Thank you!_

Newt's POV

One minute she was there, and then she wasn't. I follow the blond outside where she begins sprinting to a tree and looking around it like a maniac. As I finally come to the tree, mind you I can amble ever so slowly, she's already heading somewhere else.

'What are you doing, where are you going?'

Lycka's POV

My mind is going a thousand miles per hour, where could Thomas possibly be?

 _Thomas, where are you?!_

I call out a couple of times, but I don't get an answer. Damn it. I walk in circles trying to figure out what is going on.

'Do you know where Thomas is?' I ask Newt, trying to sound as calm as possible.

'Why? You two seem to have a strange connection.' He is obviously hinting at something but I ignore it.

'Ugh, just shut up and talk!' Newt lets out a little chuckle and I realise the thing I just said makes no sense.

'Are all girls this confusing?'

'Are all boys so stupid?' I immediately regret what I said, I sometimes just lose control when I get frustrated. His face fills with hurt and I feel guilt seep in.

Thankfully an alarm goes off. And it's not just any old alarm, it's the Greenie alarm.

'She's here.' I whisper and receive a questioning look from Newt.

I follow the noise instinctively and wait until the boys open the Box. Silence falls around as the doors reveal…

A girl.

Apart from the cheers and the cat calls I notice something is off about the girl. She's not standing up, but rather lying down. With her eyes closed. I allow myself to jump down the Box and come up closer to her. As I am about to check her pulse I find something in one of her fists. I gently unfold her fingers to reveal a piece of paper, a note.

'She's the last one, ever.' I read out loud and clear.

'The heck does that mean?' I ask.

Out of the blue she jolts up and says.

'Thomas…Lycka…' and falls back again. Perfect.

* * *

A couple of hours later I am forced to sit in the room with the girl, Alby, Newt and Thomas, who got found miraculously. I'm guessing he just woke up and wondered off. Anyway, I am trying to ignore Alby's lectures how neither me nor Thomas should be Runners (how and when did Thomas become a Runner I don't know) and how we both should be banished for slacking off. True, I should be long gone by now by all my attacks, suspicions and obviously breaking the rules, but something makes me think that WICKED is purposefully trying to make me survive. I would consider that as lucky, but it could be a trap for all I know.

All the same I am also ignoring Newt's glances and attempts to make eye contact. I know I should have apologized ages ago but I kind of ignored him for a while. On the other hand Thomas seems to be ignoring me for whatever reason. You know, I am starting to wonder if I could shout in my head to Thomas, so it would be like really loud in his head…

I choose a moment when Thomas is thinking really hard while looking at the girl. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and scream in my mind (I know that sounds bloody weird.)

 _THOMAS ARE YOU BLOODY IN THERE?!_

I can't stop the laughs when Thomas falls off his stool and looks around panicking. I laugh even more when I see Alby's and Newt's surprised faces.

'Don't fucking do that ever again!' Thomas shouts as he picks himself up from the ground.

'I'm truly sorry.' I laugh as I help him pick himself off the ground.

'What the shucking hell is wrong with you two?'

Oops, I forgot about them.

 _Great now what?_

 _I don't know._

 _I can't just tell them, can I? Just say that you freaked out or something, I don't know._

'Well?' I look over to Alby and Newt who are still standing there angry.

'Well…' we both begin. We can't really explain it can we? Thomas is about to say something but is stopped by the shuffling behind him. All of us turn in perfect unison to face the girl. She has awakened and is sitting up staring like a crazy person at all of us. I must say she is incredibly pretty with her raven black hair and piercing blue eyes.

'I…I… I triggered it, I triggered the End.' The silence that follows makes me want to pull my hair out. I have no idea what the heck she is talking about, let alone what we should do about it. Before she can carry on she blacks out again. Great, now what?

'You two better get going, we need to find the way out of this prison before we all go insane.' Alby says turning to me and Thomas.

'But-'Alby holds his hand up to stop Newt from going on.

'If this girl isn't lying, I think our lives here in the maze might come to an end. That or we're all shucking crazy.' And with that he leaves the room.

'Well I guess it leaves us to go into the Maze then.' I state and begin to leave the room.

'You're not going anywhere.' Newt stops me in my tracks.

'Look, I know you are really angry about what I said, and I am really sorry, but come on, Thomas and I really need to go and look for an exit. Who knows, maybe this girl wasn't lying.' By the look on Newt's face I guess it wasn't that what he meant.

'We'll be back before the doors close, you don't have to worry.' I half joke.

 _'_ _You_ better be.' I roll my eyes but smile.

'Ok I promise.'

* * *

Soon I find myself standing under the great walls of grey, I am ready to face anything that hides behind them. Thomas and I got these watches and better running shoes so I think we should be fine. Well I'm ready, its Thomas that is doing all these weird jumps and shaking, I think he is trying to warm up. I don't actually prepare more than doing some leg stretches and turning my ankles which hurt like fire if I land on my feet from too high up. We got a map of were most places are and what we should look out for, everything seems the same to me apart from the Cliff, it is apparently the only one corridor that isn't a dead end.

After some unhelpful tips from Alby, I and Thomas are finally ready to go. As we are about to run in I feel someone pull my arm back. I turn around to see Newt. I can't really tell if his expression is more scared and worried than angry but he sure looks adorable. Wait did I just say adorable?!

'Umm, stay safe will ya?' he starts sheepishly which only proves me earlier point about him being… ugh just stop and concentrate for once!

'Sure.' Before I realise what I am doing I pull him into a hug which he instantly returns. We have to pull away soon as Thomas becomes impatient.

'Come on Lycka!' when I don't turn around he decides to play the same trick on me.

 _Hurry up before the shucking walls close!_

He yells in my head. I roll my eyes and begin running to join Thomas by the entrance. On my way there I turn my head back and give Newt the biggest smile I can possible manage. He returns one but not as big or reassuring as mine. I see Thomas hesitate before we both run into the long corridor of grey.

I swear I can feel Newt's stare all the way until we cross the corner.

 _So, where are we going first?_

I hear Thomas ask in my mind.

 _Hmm, what about the Cliff, I have a strange feeling about it._

 _You too? I could have sworn that was the exit but the others told me there was nothing there._

 _Well, it's our chance to prove them wrong._

We slow down so that we can get a better look at the map before turning three lefts, two rights and then another left. We were starting to get a little weary when I heard a couple of clicks echo down the corridor.

 _Did you hear that?_

 _Hear what?_

Thomas asks as if nothing happened.

 _Nothing, I guess it was just a beetle blade._

I dismiss the idea of a Griever following us, although the machines are quite dumb and attack any living thing at site, a thought of it following us sends a shiver up my spine.

 _Nearly there_. Thank goodness, I calm down a little to the thought that we will see something else that grey. We take a turn to the left and there in front of us is a normal looking corridor apart from the fact that there is no wall at the end just a wishy washy blue. My eyes rejoice at the colour and I speed a little up and reach the end in mere seconds. I'm not scared of heights but I still hold onto a side of the wall while looking down. To my surprise there is nothing. Literally. It seems as though the maze is on some floating platform so high you can't see the earth below.

'Woah!' gasps Thomas as he shares my thought about us floating somewhere above the earth.

'But how?' he asks no one in particular.

'The question should be why?' I correct him as I sit down on the edge. After a while he joins me and we both stare into the distance. He decides to break the silence.

'Do you think if I jump, will I ever…?' he begins

'Reach the earth? I doubt it. It seems like WICKED is playing tricks on us again. It's impossible for us to float so high up without being short of oxygen and all that.' I finish off for him.

'WICKED?' he turns to face me.

'Oh right, I keep forgetting you're new here. Well, from what I know, WICKED stands for World In Catastrophe Kill zone Experiment Department.' He gives me another questioning look.

'Didn't you notice the signs on the walls?' he shakes his head.

'Ok get up I'll show you one of them.' We head a little back into the maze and I return to my gloomy feeling of being trapped. After getting a little lost I finally am able to find one of the signs. It contrasts with the walls, it looks fresh and new while the walls seem ancient and worn down. Thomas runs one of his fingers across the letters while muttering the words. He seems so deep in thought that he doesn't notice the clicks that come from behind us.

'um, Thomas?' I whisper while turning around slowly.

'Mmm…'

'THOMAS RUN!' I scream as I see the twisted figure of a Griever, or at least what seems to be a Griever. It looks triple the size of the other Grievers I fought, there are weird weapons sticking out of it and it looks even more deadly.

At first I have to pull Thomas by the shirt before he realises why he is running, but after a glance at the sick creature he manages to overtake me. We sprint through random twists and turns until we come to a dead end.

 _Shit._

 _A/n_

 _Ohh snap, Lycka and Thomas are alone in the maze with a Griever 2.0 chasing them. What could possibly go wrong?_

 _Believe it or not but standing under the shower actually gave me tonnes of ideas for this story so I had to rewrite the whole plotline (twice!) but I think it will be worth it. Anyway thanks for reading my story and if you have made it so far without getting bored then congratulations! (you just killed yourself.) JK! I love using that line in class because it is sooo funny seeing the others reactions when only me and my other friend know the reference._

 _As always, leave a review if you liked it and see you in the next one!_


End file.
